MAD
by Mepsi
Summary: VOCALOID 8. From chapter 3: "[...] he moved his blond strands away from his face, looking at the thin syringe between his shaky grasp. He could feel the needle's tip pushing against his wrist's skin, willing to penetrate his flesh, and found himself enjoying the torture of the wait. It was wrong, so very wrong. He grinned. What a bad boy he was."
1. Chapter 1

!**WARNING**!

This story contains mature themes such as alcohol, drugs, heavy language, homophobia, incest, underage sex and child abuse.

If you are not comfortable with one or more of these themes please don't further read!

_Hallo! So first of all WELCOME to this crazy project we are attempting to do! We are mepsichan, or simply mepsi :) This is a fan fiction! A vocaloid fan fiction! But you can read it even if you don't have a clue what vocaloids are. It's extremely original. Without further ado, start reading_

_team mepsi_

_© Copyrights on story line to mepsichan, and on character of the fic to who invented vocaloids _

* * *

><p>The sun entered shyly from the windows of the white, simple room. They were opened, letting the breeze come in. The plain furniture seemed to match with the blank walls, old books filling the shelves attached to the wall. Eight chairs were in its middle, facing each other to form a circle, and they were occupied by quite peculiar people. The strangers looked at each other, some with curiosity and others with perplexity, but they all seemed to pay a close attention to the spinning chair in the middle, which was the only one that remained empty.<p>

"Why is she taking so long?!" A brunette tapped her foot violently, as if she wanted to kill the floor underneath her. Her brown eyes glared at the only possible entrance with impatience. Her right hand played nervously with her red shirt, which opened slightly on her chest because of her prosperous chest. Her sandals, which resembled the shirt by their colour, were hidden by her long jeans. Her real age was distorted by the bright lipstick that she had chosen, and her eyes looked tired because of the great quantity of mascara.

She hissed. "Fuck. I'm tired of this shit. If she doesn't come in at this right moment I'm leaving."

As she said that, a young women entered the room in a rush. Her long white clinical robe swished around, contrasting with her short black hair, which were the same colour as her sparkling eyes. She smiled kindly at the eight people, adjusting her thick glasses.

"Hello everyone," she sat in the chair in the middle, spinning around a little "I'm very happy to see that everyone's here. Now, I suppose that you all know why we are in this room. We want to talk, we want to free ourselves from our problems with people who can understand us." She flipped some pages of her heavy folder, which seemed to contain information about the group of people around her. "Everyone here has something to say, after all."

The eight stayed silent, and the young psychologist knew that they were confirming that idea in their minds. In fact, some of them had decided to look somewhere else, too afraid that their facial expression could betray them and reveal the others their sense of unease. Others had however decided to stare at her with a challenging glare. Lola could feel their hatred and she was more than sure that they would have killed her if they had the chance to.

_Well, at least the class seemed interesting this time._

She smiled kindly, changing the subject quickly. "I want to start this session with something quite simple. Why don't you tell us something about who you are? Feel free to say everything you want, we are ready to listen to you."

Again, the eight stayed silent.

She sighed. It was not like she could say that she didn't expect this. The major part of them had surely been forced to come to this session, she highly doubted that they would open themselves to the rest of the class.

"Okay then, I'll choose someone to start with."

She looked around, trying to find a suitable patient to start the session. It had to be someone simple and resolute, with not a lot of problems about talking about its worries. It had to be an easy one. Her eyes fell on an elegant teenage girl wearing a blue school uniform. Her long hair had been dyed in a soft, light shade of pink which seemed to fit perfectly with her blue sapphires. She looked way older than she was, probably because of her serious expression and her mature beauty. The girl quickly noticed that she was being studied and turned her head towards the boy who was sitting next to her. Lola couldn't hold back the thought that he looked pretty weird: it was quite unusual to see a boy with long purple hair. He looked way older than the pink haired girl next to him. Her attention was caught again by the girl, who seemed now to stare back at her with a blank expression. Lola smiled. This girl was_ used_ to this.

"Can you please start?"

The girl moved her long hair behind her ear. "I'm Luka Megurine, I am seventeen years old and I frequent the Saint Christopher Institute. I live nearby and I like playing the piano." Luka moved her hand, wrapping it around the boy's next to her. She smiled, looking like she was not afraid of what she was about to say. "I am here because I fell in love with the best man in the world, Gakupo."

Lola looked at her with curiosity. It was quite clear that this girl was aware of the reason why she was there, but it seemed like it didn't bother her that much. She was already a mature young lady, so for her there was no problem if her boyfriend was about thirty. Probably in her mind all that had happened between her and Gakupo was perfectly normal. Lola remembered when she read about their case a couple of days before; apparently the two had met in a pub and had fallen for each other ever since. Even if the girl didn't seem to have any problem with staying with an older man, her parents didn't think the same as her and they tried anything in their power to separate the two lovers. But everything seemed useless: Gakupo did not fear the idea of being called a pedophile and he had found a way to escape a heavy sentence from the judge.

_Then this was their punishment_, the only way that could have saved Gakupo from jail would have been declaring that he had mental issues. Taking these sessions was part of a specific program made to "cure" him. She had to say that she was impressed: it was the first time that she actually encountered the perfect couple, the one which would have last forever, no matter what happened. She felt kind of sad for them, understanding that what they felt was genuine. But the law was the law, and what they were doing was immoral.

The black eyes of the doctor stopped on him, trying to understand him better. She had to say that he looked… interesting. Ignoring the purple hair, he was a really handsome man.

"Do you think that this is why you two are here today?"

It was a stupid question, but she was curios to see how she would have answered.

"Please, Doctor," the sapphire blue orbs of the girl looked at her directly in the eyes, with a calm that made Lola's blood freeze. She_ definitely_ didn't want to be here. "I know why I'm here. Gakupo is 28 right now and I'm 17. Our love is immoral, illegal and yada yada, yada. Honestly, if she is going to repeat what everyone else told me then I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Luka…" Gakupo spoke up quietly while squeezing her hand tightly, making the girl blush. "you know why we are doing this... And anyway you'll be 18 in a couple of months and we will be gone soon."

The girl smiled, putting her head on his shoulder, and Gakupo kissed the top of her head. Lola coughed, catching the two lovers attention.

"Soon you'll be 18, that's true. But until then you are here with me, whether you like it or not. I have no intention of telling you that you shouldn't be together. It would be useless, wouldn't it? What I'll do is trying to help you building a sane and respectful relationship and what I will try to teach you will last for a lifetime, so you may want to listen to what I have to say. I am offering you the key of happiness." She adjusted her glasses. "We will ban kisses and all sort of excessive attachment from this class. One more and you will have to sit away from each other."

The couple looked at her. They detested her now, but she was only doing her job and soon they would have thanked her. And in any case, they had to learn that you can't really show that you are in a relationship with a minor to everyone, they needed to be more careful if they didn't want to get in even more trouble. Now the two had to stay a little by themselves, maybe talking about what she had just told them. Yes, she was done with them for today.

"Now, who is next?"

Her black eyes observed the tiny figure who sat next to Gakupo. She had long, aquamarine hair which was gathered in two adorable pigtails. Her eyes were the same as her hair, and Lola couldn't stop herself to stare at them. They were swollen, as if she had just stopped crying, and surrounded by dark shadows which contrasted with her doll-like skin. The girl looked to be around fourteen, and her clothes seemed to agree with this fact. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a simple green sweater on top. The teenager didn't even look at her; she seemed to be staring at the ground nervously, as if she was trying to avoid the eye-contact with the doctor. It was then that Lola remembered.

_Hers was a difficult case_.

The girl recently had a car accident that had sent her to the hospital for a couple of months. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who had been injured: her mum had been in critical conditions until a couple of days before and her dearest friend, someone called Ia, had lost her life because of the crash. The paramedics said that she was awake when they rescued her. This meant that the girl had seen her best friend die in front of her, with nothing that she could do about it. That was the worst thing that could ever happen to a human being.

Lola cleared her voice. "You are Miku Hatsune, right?"

Miku looked at her for a second and then returned to stare at whatever she was staring before. Lola decided to take that as a yes.

"You all have to be patient with Miku." She looked at the other seven people in the room. "She doesn't talk. It's not like she can't, she just doesn't feel like it. Be nice and give her all the time she needs, okay?"

It was not the time for her to talk to them, not yet at least. She turned to the next person, leaving Miku by herself. Lola's eyes stared at the peculiar light green hair that matched the colour of the eyes of the young girl who was her next patient. Her hairstyle was unusual, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it: the hair was shorter and got longer while it got closer to the girl's face, and the green colour was simply perfect for her milky skin. She was wearing an adorable orange skirt, which barely covered the upper part of her legs, and a dark green t-shirt with a small neckline which made her thin and prosperous figure stand out. Also she was strangely wearing a pair of white boots, quite peculiar as it was still warm outside. The colours were hard to match, but they looked really good altogether, showing how the girl had paid a close attention while choosing them. The doctor stared at her neck, noticing a pair of aviator glasses hanging from it. It was a bizarre accessory and Lola wondered how she managed to miss it; it was evident and it seemed like the girl had put that there for the others to see it. Could it be that it had an important meaning to her?

"Uh... " the girl put her hands on her skirt, as if she was suddenly trying to make it longer.

Lola decided to say something about it, trying to put the girl at her ease asking about something out of topic.

"Don't worry, it's not that short, I think that it's cute." The girl seemed to disagree with that idea, biting her lip in a nervous way. "You don't like it?"

"If it were for me I would have never wore it. It's-" the green eyes of the girl turned to her feet, while her once pale cheeks were slowly starting to warm up. "it's too short."

Lola blinked, confused. Did someone force her to wear it? This made her directly suppose that the girl was abused in some kind of way or that she had a particular reason to wear such a short skirt. The young psychologist couldn't find a clear answer to those questions; she didn't have enough information about the patient yet and for some weird reason she couldn't bring herself to remember this girl's case.

"Please," the girl spoke quietly, holding her glasses tightly. She hid her head between her shoulders, closing her eyes, making it seem like she was talking to herself. "I don't want to stay here anymore. Please, please, can someone else come out? I don't want to do this."

The doctor gulped, her memory slowly putting the pieces together. This girl was Gumi, the patient with the multiple personality disorder._ Another difficult case_, Lola thought. The girl had stayed in therapy for three years, but none of Lola's co-workers had seemed to find out why she had this disorder. She lived in a nice family and, despite her extreme shyness, the girl had a normal childhood. Usually the personalities were a shield produced by the original personality to protect itself, so it was weird to find something so extreme in Gumi's case. The doctor decided to act quickly, stopping the personality to call for another one. A violent one could have came out and she would have felt awful if she had to sedate the girl on her first session. Also it wouldn't really have helped the other patients to gain confidence with her, as they would have put themselves in Gumi's position and would consider her as a monster.

She wore her best smile. "Oh please, don't go away," she hoped that her voice was sweet and honest enough for the teenager to believe her. "I want to talk with you."

At those words, the girl raised her head a little, looking now at the doctor.

"You… you want to talk with me?"

_So she was interested, uh?_

"Of course! I have so many questions for you! But you can answer only the ones that you want, I don't want to force you on anything."

Gumi seemed to relax a little at those words.

"So, what's your name?" Lola asked, staring at the green eyes of the girl. Every change of emotion in them was very important, she had to be careful.

"My name is Rose." She said almost in a whisper.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. May I ask you what your other name is?"

"As "her"? She is Gumi, and I am Rose." The green haired replied, looking down. The doctor could tell that she didn't like talking about her original personality, it made her feel uncomfortable or out place. Yes, she probably knew that she wasn't supposed to exist and she didn't like this concept. After all, who would have liked it?

"I like your name. I mean Rose." The doctor said, trying to cheer her up a little bit. It was important that she had some allies between the personalities. "Who gave it to you?"

The girl stayed quiet, thinking about what she wanted to say. Lola supposed that she was considering if it was better to lie or not. In any case, she already knew the answer: it was the original personality who had created the others, so it was usually the one who had also chosen their names.

"...Gumi." She said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, really?" God, she was a good actress. She wondered why she chose this job instead. "When did this happen?"

This time Rose didn't wait to reply. It was a good sign, it meant that she trusted her. "When she was small, I think…" she gulped, trying to control her anxiety. Lola felt sympathy for how shy she was. "We used to play all together."

""Used to'? Why, you don't do it anymore?" Lola crossed her legs, completely focused on her patient.

"I…" the girl squeezed the aviator glasses that she was holding. "The others… they hate her."

The psychiatrist took slowly out her pen to record the interesting details that the girl was giving her. "Oh, why?"

"She doesn't want us. She wants us to leave her alone forever."

Lola nodded. "They shouldn't be like this. It's not going to solve anything. And in any case, wouldn't you do the same as her?"

"I… I think that I wouldn't be able to do it." She bit her lip. "She was so brave. I didn't tell the others, but I admired her. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I was her."

The woman blinked, reflecting on those words with amazement; never in her life she had heard something so deep and innocent coming from a personality. Lola cursed mentally, blaming herself for what she was doing. A good doctor should never emotionally get involved with a patient, she knew that, but now she started to feel sorry for the poor personality. She didn't look anymore as a mental disease, something that shouldn't even exist, but she seemed a normal person. Her black eyes stared at her, while her mind was violently trying to make her heart stay silent. If she cared too much then she wouldn't have been able to actually cure Gumi.

_She would have felt like a murderer._

Lola decided to interrupt her conversation with Rose for the moment. She could not let this go too far, she needed time to think by herself and understand the situation. She was being influenced by Rose, it wasn't professional to keep having the session with her. At the same time cutting their conversation would have been extremely impolite and it could have given some wrong hints to the personality.

In that moment, she heard a _click_.

Her head turned instinctively towards the source of the sound, while the smell of tobacco crowded her nostrils. Lola's eyes were immediately captured by the figure who was the source of the scent. A blond teenage-looking boy was sitting next to Gumi, holding a cigarette between his skinny fingers. His eyes were of a shade between the lightest green and the deepest blue that she had ever seen, which made his jeans shirt and his red t-shirt look colourless. He was wearing a pair of jeans that seemed way too tight to be for a man and a pair of red vans. His head turned around to meet her gaze, making his accurately styled hair move. Lola swore that she could see a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. He looked at her, inhaling the poisonous gas and putting the lighter in his jean's pocket. He didn't look like he cared about the fact that he was smoking in a closed room, with people that could have protested around him. Even the fact that everyone's stares where on him didn't seem to bother him, he actually looked like he was enjoying it.

_This is an interesting one._

Lola looked at Rose, giving her a displeased look. "I am afraid that we will have to continue this conversation later, Rose. Please forgive me."

The doctor turned towards the boy, happy to have found an excuse to finish her conversation with Rose. "Could you please put that out?"

The guy stared at her for what seemed an eternity to the woman. She didn't repeat the question, as she was more than sure that he had heard it perfectly, and she concentrated instead on figuring out who the boy was. She did not remember a blonde teenager in the list of the patients.

The boy inhaled the smoke slowly enough for her to notice it. "Why?"

Lola adjusted her glasses. "You can't smoke inside a building."

"Why?" He asked again. His eyes were looking straight at her. He was challenging her.

"Not everyone likes being around cigarettes."

"The windows are opened. Being inside or outside now doesn't make a lot of difference."

She raised an eyebrow. Was that arrogance?

"I actually think that it does."

"Oh please," he brought the cigarette to his lips, not letting any smoke to escape from them. "you breathe the same quantity of nicotine in any case. You are a doctor, you know that better than me."

"Sure, we are surrounded by poisonous gases, but the fire alarm could turn on and we don't want that to happen, right?"

"There isn't a smoke sensor in this room."

Oh, so he was an acute observer too.

"Would you have lit a cigarette if there was one?" Lola grinned, deeply interested in how the teenager would have answered. She had to admit that he was clever, way more than she had expected at the start, but her instinct told her that there was something wrong in him. All of that cure spent in his appearance indicated that he wanted the glance to stop only on what was superficial and not on what was under it. He was hiding something, she was sure of it, but she couldn't tell what. That built-up personality was driving her off, confusing her and bringing her away from finding who really the boy was. She was practically playing his game, it was..._ frustrating_.

The blond looked at her, his eyes changing tonality again. "Yes."

If he was lying then he should have considered taking the career of the actor. He surely had all that was necessary to become one. Lola took out her folder, skipping the pages quickly. He was controlling the conversation, she was not able to get the answers that she needed. If it kept going like that, then she would have ended the session without even knowing his name. She flipped page by page, but for some reason she couldn't find any sort of information about the teenager. It was in that moment that she noticed that she had only six papers. She looked up, scanning the room. How could she have eight patients if she only had six profiles?

She looked again at the blond."Are you sure that you take the session with me?"

The guy raised his eyebrows, confused. "Dude, for once I did what they told me to do."

Lola decided to ignore the fact that she had been addressed with a masculine noun.

"Ummh..." a thin voice raised up. "I think that I can help you, m'am."

Sitting next to the arrogant boy there was a teenage girl. She was wearing an orange dress with a brown cardigan which seemed to fit her thin figure perfectly and that matched with her boots. The young psychiatric looked at the adorable teen who had just spoke up, amazed by how much she looked like the other boy. They had the same beautiful eyes and the same blond hair, and even their height was almost identical. Were they twins?

"We just arrived this morning, some other doctors told us to come to this session to start."

The woman stared at them. She hated when stuff like that happened, it made her feel unprepared. All of that was probably Al's fault; he had sent those two because he was too lazy to create their new profiles. She sighed, taking out a pen and a blank piece of paper.

"Well, what about starting by telling me your names?"

The blonde girl nodded. "I'm Rin Kagamine."

"I'm Len." The boy answered, not even looking at the doctor in the eyes. He was looking at the big clock which was hanging over the door, probably thinking that all of that was stupid.

"Are you twins? You look alike."

"Yeah," Rin said. "We are both 15."

"Oh, wow! It's the first time that I've seen two twins taking the same session, it's curious. May I ask you what your life is like?"

"Well, our life was pretty normal before Mum and Dad divorced." The girl continued. She knew that her brother wouldn't have answered, so she felt as if she was almost obliged to answer for him. "I stayed with Dad and Len stayed with Mum."

"That must have been awful." Divorces were already hard to take for normal brothers, she could just imagine how it could have been between twins, where the links between siblings were way stronger.

"It was. I couldn't stay with Len anymore." She looked at him, reaching for his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't take it away and held her hand back, still looking at something else. Lola smiled. After all he wasn't as careless as he wanted to look like.

"And it was then that I realized something important." The girl paused, looking now straight in the eyes of the young psychiatric. "I realized that I loved him more than how a sister and brother love each other. I want to spend my life with him. He is everything I have and everything I will ever need."

Lola quickly wrote down what she thought about the girl. She reminded her of Luka; not afraid of what she felt, sure of herself and honest. The woman was planning on avoiding questions for today, so that she could write down more about the first impression that she had of her two new patients, but she decided to do a little exception.

"And does Len love you in that way too?" Lola asked looking directly at the male twin. He answered with an eye roll.

"Of course he does!" Rin answered quickly. It was obvious that she believed that he loved her more than the sibling relationship, but in fact he didn't. But then, why didn't he answer her question by himself? Was he afraid of hurting his sister's feelings? Lola noted it down. She felt satisfied with Rin for today. After all, she didn't have any intention of starting the real session now, she just wanted to have an idea about the girl. Luckily she had been really cooperative. She couldn't say the same for her brother, though. She didn't even know why he was there for. The doctor flipped the paper, portfolio opened.

"What are you here for Len? Beside, you know, loving your sister?"

The boy looked at her, turning his head a little. "Wanna guess?"

Lola bit her tongue nervously. He clearly wanted to play with her, but she didn't have the patience to let him do that. "I don't want to guess. I want you to answer me what you feel like telling me. And in any case, even if I guessed you wouldn't tell me if I am right or not, and therefore I find this pointless."

Len brought once again the cigarette to his lips. The doctor was amazed by how quickly he had finished it.

He grinned. "I have to put this out, right?". He put the thin object in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He then started to take off his shirt, leaving only a short sleeved red t-shirt on.

Lola tried her best to not gasp at the sight of his arms: dozens and dozens of red, circular bruises were around his wrists, where his veins should have been. He took again the cigarette between his fingers, and he put it closer to his left arm. He raised his head, looking at the doctor. "I'm going to be a good child for once." He pressed the hot cigarette against his skin, closing his eyes as if he was in ecstasy. His body tensed, his shoulders raising and his legs getting closer to each other.

_Self-harm and heroin_. Lola was speechless.

Len breathed deeply. "This is a new hobby of mine. I'm still getting used to it, but so far I like it."

The woman inhaled as much air as she could, calming herself down. _He was pissing her off_. It was all like a play where he had the main role. The hair, his whole outfit had been built up to trick her. She knew that heroin addict were famous for how bad and dirty they kept themselves, was it possible that he had dressed up only for this session? Or was it possible that he was the exception to the rule? In any case, she would have find out later on. He might have been clever, but he didn't know all the tricks that she could have used against someone like him.

"Len!" Rin yelled, her voice full of worry. "Why did you do that?! Stop it!"

The other twin looked at her, sighing but not giving her any answer. Was he afraid? Or did he really have nothing to say?

The doctor decided to keep her conversation with the boy going, not adding any comments about his 'hobbies'.

"Do you do any other sort of activity similar to these ones?" She added.

Len smiled, wearing his shirt again. "Yes. I like alcohol."

Lola had to say that it was surprising to find those addictions in such a young patient; usually the ones who had those problems were way older than him. That made her suppose that both twins were hiding something important from her, maybe something they were so ashamed of that they wouldn't say it. It wasn't possible that all of those problems were caused by only the separation of their parents, it was not enough.

"Well," she said. "I think that I am done for today with you two, am I not?"

"What?" Len asked in a sweet tone, obviously fake. "But we have so much to tell each other. For example," he put his hands together. God, he was really dramatic... or maybe he was high? Lola couldn't tell, she was too far away to confirm, but this would have explained his weird behaviour during their chat. "We don't even know your name." He said smirking slightly.

The woman smiled back at him, in a similar acted tone. "I was planning on introducing myself towards the end of this session, but if you all want I can do it now, there's no difference."

"Oh there's no way in hell that you are gonna do that!" A violent voice raised up, making the doctor jump. "I waited all this time, now it's his turn and then it's mine!"

Lola recognised that voice: wasn't she the one who had cursed at the fact that she was being late at the start of the session?

She looked at the brunette "You are right, I will wait my turn." She said. Her spinning chair directed to the boy just before the brunette girl. He had short cropped blue hair, unusual for a boy, but not as unusual as Gakupo's hair. His eyes were also dazzling dark blue. If it was not for the fact he still had quite a childish face, Lola would have thought he was attractive.

"You must be Kaito." She said, looking down at his skinny jeans and his dark blue sweater. She quickly noticed how stressed he was, tapping his foot nervously on the floor and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Geez, she haven't said anything terrifying_ yet._

"Hello…" he said almost whispering.

"You are the one that I didn't want to accept in this class..." she played a little with her hair, looking at the boy. He was too scared to talk, so she decided to do most of the job for him. After all, this was his very first session with a psychiatric. "and yet here you are, still believing that being bisexual is a mental issue."

"It's not like…" Kaito gulped. "It's not like it's a problem. It's just me. I'm a pervert."

"Just because your erotic fantasy is to be penetrated by a man and penetrate a woman at the same time?"

Kaito almost choked for the embarrassment. "What?!"

"Oh, come on." Lola laughed. "there's no need to be afraid of saying those things here. Sex is part of our life and we are all adults." She suddenly remembered about all the under-age people that had listened to her spicy joke. "Well, kind of."

Her attention focused on Len, who had just taken his phone out and was busy typing something on it.

His eyes raised from the tiny screen, looking at the doctor's. "Gotta check that double penetration stuff later, I have never seen one with a man in the middle."

"Oh my God!" Rin covered her mouth, probably ashamed for what her brother just said. "Len is very sorry for what he said!"

The blond wrinkled his eyebrows, exhausted by how annoying his sister was. "Actually I'm not."

"He's just a boy," interrupted Gakupo between a laugh and another. "let him be."

"Did you… did you do that stuff too?" Asked quietly Gumi, curled in a tiny ball to completely erase her presence.

At the silence of her partner, Luka decided to change the subject of the talk to help him to get out of the embarrassing situation. "Am I the only one who is completely disgusted by this conversation?"

Lola smirked; she was probably the most experienced one in the entire classroom, she didn't really have the right to say that.

"Are you telling me that you aren't used to this?" Asked the boy, still typing on the smart-phone.

_Dammit, Len! Keep your thoughts in your head!_

The girl tensed, looking at him with an expression which stated something between murder and embarrassment. "Excuse me?"

The phone was finally put down, leaving the two pair of blue eyes free to face each other.

"If you are a virgin then I never touched drugs." Said the blonde, smiling as he never did before.

Gakupo stood up, visibly irritated. "What did you just say, little brat?"

Okay, it was hilarious, but she had watched enough. The doctor cleared her voice loud enough for everyone to hear it, but Gakupo didn't seem to pay attention to her. Len had just touched his precious Luka, the person he had risked jail for, he couldn't really let an offence like that be. Lola had to state that he was right, but he couldn't really blame an arrogant guy who had been forced to come to psychiatric sessions for what he just said,

Gakupo stepped towards Len, who was now raising his eyebrows in a reveled expression.

"You two," the brunette spoke again, this time gritting her teeth. "I am going to fucking murder you if you don't stop it." She stared then at Gakupo, her eyes clearly showing how much she would have loved breaking his legs. "You, sit down and shut up. You and your silly girlfriend can fuck each other as much as you want, I don't give a shit about it. Just let me finish this session already, what do you say?"

Lola smiled._ What a fiery temper._

Strangely, those words seemed to affect the man, who went back angrily to his seat.

The doctor turned towards the lady, looking at her chocolate eyes. "And what's your name?"

The girl answered quickly. "Meiko."

"Well, thank you Meiko. Please, just let me say this before I leave the word to you: I don't want to see something like this ever again. For many of you this is your first session, but you have to raise your hand if you want to say something, just like in school. If you speak altogether I won't be able to understand what is happening." She turned again towards the brunette. "And now, please s-"

"Finally!" Meiko interrupted her. "I had to wait so much! Why did you leave me for last, uh? Do you have something against me?"

"Umh... what?" Lola asked her, confused.

"So first of all I was sent here for like the stupidest reason." She started again "I'm pretty sure that kicking a shop owner is not a valid reason for me to be here. Isn't there a rule that the customer is always right? And it's not like pointing a gun at my parents is a big deal! They made me angry!" Meiko kept going. Lola's eyes grew wider and wider. _What kind of girl was she?_ The black haired checked Meiko's file. In bold letter there was written: Danger, Intermittent Explosive Disorder. _Oh that's why_, Lola thought.

"So you have Intermittent Explosive Disorder, right?" Lola said cutting in as Meiko started to talk about how throwing tomatoes to strangers was totally normal and, she didn't understand why she got in trouble for that.

"That's what the doctor called it before I broke their file board on their head and they passed out. Honestly, such a wimp, that doctor." She said huffing, only soon after noticing the worried look on Lola's face. "Don't worry, he is fine right now."

The doctor tried her best to hide her worry: who had had the brilliant idea of sending this kind of patient to a group therapy session? These people couldn't usually stand the others and got really violent for the stupidest reasons, becoming extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Well, she could not send her away now, so she had to find a way to contain her anger. Who knows, maybe her case was not as bad as she had thought. Sure, she seemed nevrotic for how much she talked and she had already threatened the others a couple of times, but she did not seem to have any bad feeling towards her for the moment. Lola decided to bring her on her same side, so that she could trust her more.

"I know, some people are just unbearable." She said in an annoyed expression. Damn, she looked like Len right now. "Some people should just go home and learn the basics of life."

The eyes of the brunette widened in agreement. "I know, right? For example, do we have to talk about those idiots at the supermarket who keep skipping the line? How do they expect the others to not punch them? They are so fucking annoying!"

Lola nodded. "I know how you feel… But you know," she closed her eyes in a relaxed expression. "I don't really like to get in trouble because of them, so I let them be."

Meiko raised one eyebrow. "How do you do that? Every time that I see one I just can't hold back."

"Well, I just think that I would be more stupid than them if I got in trouble for punishing them, don't you think? It's not like I can waste my time on what the others do wrong."

The woman seemed to reflect on those words, looking somewhere else. She had actually analysed what the doctor had just said, which was quite rare between the Intermittent Explosive Disorder patients. She was really judicious, Lola was genuinely surprised by this.

Again, the attention of the doctor was forced towards someone else who had decided to stand up. The doctor looked at Len, who was now pointing at the wristwatch that he obviously didn't have.

"It's time, Doc." He put his hands in his pockets. "You don't mind if I leave, right?" He smirked, looking afterwards at his sister as if he was trying to tell her something with their twins telepathy.

Lola sighed, putting away her glasses. _Did he really think that it would have been so easy?_

"Len, who told you that you can go away?"

The blond crossed his arms. "The session is over."

"Yes, yes it is. But not for everyone." The black haired woman stopped, giving herself enough time to see his reaction. She felt a sick pleasure in seeing the teenager's face. "You see, some of you won't be able to leave this building for a very long time."

The woman closed her folder, facing then all the seven others with a huge smile. "My name is Lola. Try to remember that, okay? You may go and sit in the waiting room. If you will have to, you'll know your room location very soon."

She turned again towards the blonde heroin-addict.

_Who is laughing now?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to FluffyYellowCakeClockwork Marionette for taking the time to correct all of our mistakes!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Rin Kagamine

**Age:** 15

**Appearance:** short blond hair and light-blue eyes

**Family:** Len Kagamine (twin brother), Mathis Kagamine (father), Mako Kagamine (mother)

**Background:** her parents divorced when she was only 10. This seemed to affect her deeply as she was forced to stay away from her twin brother, Len. The girl lived with her dad and frequented the Saint John Academy in Osaka and seemed to have a normal life. She recently started to develop feelings towards her brother and was sent here by her father, who is certain that something caused the teenager to feel in this way towards Len.

**Personality:** Rin seems to be a sweet and caring girl. She looks open-minded and nice overall, as showed by her behaviour during the first therapy session. She does everything in her power to please her brother, but also tries to defend him as much as she can. During the session she answered multiple times questions addressed to her brother, showing that she knows about her brother's exuberant personality. She seemed to accept well the fact that she in therapy and she is cooperative.

**Special characteristics/skills:** speaks three languages (Japanese, English, French)

**Mental illness diagnosed:** as the feelings that she has towards her brother are not considered to be a illness, it is not specified whether the patient has some mental disorders or not.

**Comments:** I do not think that Rin has any mental illnesses; I believe that her strange behaviour was caused by her parents' divorce, but the way that this happened is still unclear. I wish to continue the sessions with her to get a better knowledge of her life, maybe understanding why she sees Len in the way of a lover.

**Profile subject written by Drss. Lola Nishi, 23/11/2014**

* * *

><p>The dark haired psychologist joined her patients in the waiting room, a box with dingling keys in her hands. She looked at the eight patients, sitting on the comfortable looking couches and arm chairs. Luka and Gakupo were sitting on the grey sofa, confabbing with each other about God knew what. Lola decided to not give weight to it; counting their previous reaction, it was probably just a list of insults towards her.<p>

Meiko sat by Rin, the first tapping her foot violently on the floor while the latter was caressing her identical male copy's arm, who was sitting on the couch's arm. He did not seem to be pleased by his sister's actions, as showed by his eyes, which moved to one side of the room to the other.

Gumi and Miku sat on the armchairs, both silently staring at the floor. Lola deducted that the green haired was still in her shy and sweet personality also known as 'Rose'. She was pretty glad that the personality hadn't changed, it meant that somehow she trusted her enough to stay and that she was calm enough to keep the situation under control.

Kaito was the only one standing, playing with Chinese handcuff to distract himself from the situation he was in.

God, he was the only one who shouldn't have felt that way, the doctor was still mad at him for coming to the session.

Lola put apart all of her judgements, smiling at the eight one seemed to grin back at her; no one except for Rin, who smiled politely.

_A lamb surrounded by wolves_, she thought before clearing her voice.

"I will now call out a few names. The people I call names of, please step forward. The rest of you can go back home and we will see each other tomorrow evening." Everyone paid attention to the dark haired, waiting for their name to be called out, masking their emotions. Now you are interested, uh? "Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Nakajima and Rin Kagamine "

Luka grumbled, remaining seated and swallowing silently. She clearly had no intention to remain in the facility, but she knew that she had no choice. Gakupo squeezed her arm gently and gave her an encouraging smile. She indolently stood up, understanding her boyfriend silent message. She would soon be 18, she reminded herself.

Meiko's reaction was completely different. She stood up as quickly as possible, muttering about how Lola took so long and how no one liked suspense and how all of this was stupid and unnecessary. Lola was sure she was going to hear complaints from her for a long time.

Gumi, still in her Rose personality, silently stood up. Her lips were forming words, repeating the same phrase over and over again: "send someone else, I can't do this anymore".

Lola gave her a sweet smile, but the girl didn't seem much better.

The last to stood up was Rin. She didn't seem so discouraged. She approached bouncing the psychologist.

"Miss, if I stay Len will also stay, right?" She asked, referring to her twin. "We can't be separated. We are one person," she continued, seeing Lola's paled face. The latter was, in fact, worried about how the sweet girl was going to react to the news. Lost in her thoughts, the doctor didn't see the male twin approaching the two.

"Rin, I'm going home and you are staying here, okay?" He commanded, his arms crossed on his chest. Lola couldn't help but be surprised by the blonde's sudden action. He really did care for his sister. "And you won't be sad about it because we will see each other tomorrow, got it?"

The girl seemed a bit sad, but nodded. It was obvious that whatever her brother said was law. If he wanted her to be happy, she would have been happy. If he wanted her to feel anger, she would have felt anger. Lola didn't know how deep her love could go, but she was not crazy enough to ask Len to demand his sister to jump off a bridge.

Meiko coughed and Lola jumped, almost as if she had been sleeping and someone had abruptly woken her up.

"Sorry." Lola politely excused herself. "The rest of you is now free to go home. We will see each other tomorrow at four p.m. sharp." She narrowed her eyes at Len. For some reason, she could already guess who she would have had to wait for to start the session. However the teenager looked back at her innocently, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

One of these days she will murder him, she knew that.

"Now girls, follow me."

Someone grabbed her arm. Lola turned her head to look who had been. She was surprised at the sight of the blue haired teenager, Kaito. He almost looked as if he was about to cry.

"Please let me stay." He begged.

Lola looked at him, shocked. That was a first time.

"I don't want to go back home." He looked at her, his big blue eyes calling for help. "You can't make me go back there. You have to cure me."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, visibly irritated. He was almost as good as Len at making her mad.

She took his hand away from her precious and just washed coat almost violently, taking the boy by surprise. Body language was the best choice to make someone understand the other's feelings, and in this case the message was more than clear: he couldn't stay in the facility. Hell, she was extremely pissed of having him in the group sessions, think if she also had to see him every morning among the actual patients.

"No." She said acidly.

The boy frowned, but seemed to react quickly. He probably expected an answer like that. "Why?"

Lola couldn't stop herself from sighing. "I've told you this so many times but okay, I'll say it once more. You don't have any mental issue or any situation that could create any sort of unease in your life, so I don't see the point of having you here."

Kaito gritted his teeth. "I do."

"No, being bisexual is not a valuable reason."

"My parents believe that it is," he insisted.

Lola shook her head. Was she really supposed to care about what some radical Christians thought about being bisexual?

"You are allowed to follow my sessions, that is already enough. Don't push your luck."

"You don't understand! I can't go back home 'till I'm cured! Not 'till I'm sure I won't feel any..." he paused and reddened "any sexual attraction towards men."

"Look," she sighed. "if you want me to tell you that this is actually possible then leave. I am not one of those doctors. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you and you should just go home."

"I… can't." Kaito bit his upper lip. "They won't… I don't want to…"

Lola blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me? Can you repeat what you said, please?

The teenager looked nervously around, almost as if he was scared that someone could hear him. Not a good sign, Lola thought. Why was he so careful?

"He'll be mad." He said whispering.

The doctor stared at the blue haired boy, thinking. Kaito's behaviour was now very similar to someone who had been abused from his parents; the fear and the sense of unease were typical for these cases, but she couldn't help but think that he was doing all of that on purpose. Maybe he really just wanted to stay in the facility, but why would he do such an act? If he was simply mad at his parents he wouldn't have mentioned them in that way… Kaito did not seem like someone who liked trouble, and he probably knew that talking like that could cause many problems to his family. Abusing a child was a crime, even if the "child" was 17 years old and technically able to defend himself.

Lola hesitated one last moment and decided to give up on convincing him to go back home. He could have had serious problems. She would have not been the one to blame, but the thought that the 17 years old could be harmed because she had not let him in the facility was going to remain in her conscience forever.

"You can stay, but only so that you can build up your confidence." She said annoyed, still pretending that she didn't care about him. She thought that it was best for the teenager if she didn't change her behaviour too much to not give him any wrong hints. Kaito smiled at her and bowed in gratitude. The little group departed towards the depths of the facility.

It would have been amusing to look at the group walking towards the room of the facility. There was firstly the dark haired psychologist, then came a bouncing excited teenage boy, a grumpy looking girl, a wide eyed girl who seemed to be looking for a place where to hide and two gloomy looking girls who seemed to be on the verge of either having an hysterical breakdown or crying.

The little group reached a small hall with one or two couches. It was very similar to the one they had been before. However this had three openings that lead into three white corridors: one for the girls rooms, one for the boys rooms and one that lead to a very noisy door. Luka supposed that was either the mess hall or the asylum.

"So," Lola started as the five patients looked around in either awe or deep loathe "the corridor on my left" she pointed at the specified corridor. "leads to the boys dormitory. And the corridor on my right leads to the girls." she then pointed at the other one. "That last one there leads to the mess hall where you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner." the patients seemed to understand. "Some of you will have roomies, some of you will not. There are not that many people in the facility and there are not many rooms."

Rin raised her hand, like if she was in school. It was kind of cute. "Yes, Rin?"

"Miss, if we have to live here, won't we need clothes?" She asked.

Lola smiled.

"The parents of the people that were going to stay in the facility were warned before time and brought here clothes and necessities. However, both you and Kaito were not planned. The facility will lend you pyjamas for today, and tomorrow Kaito's parents and your brother will bring you suitcases with your clothes and necessities." she put apart the thought of meeting Kaito's parents. Damn it, they had surpassed Len on her hate list by now, and that was not an easy thing to do. "If you need anything, just ask. Remember, we want you to feel as comfortable as possible. This also means that there are rules." she heard Meiko sigh and quickly decided to ignore her reaction._ Don't give too much bait to the fish_. "No boys in the girls dormitory and no girls in the boys of course. You will have a precise schedule which will tell you when you'll be served all your meals, so try to be in time for all of them if you want to get something. Also don't worry ab-"

"Can we use our phones?" Luka interrupted her. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her foot was tapping wildly on the ground. She was clearly pissed, and the doctor was probably the reason.

Lola felt almost like ignoring her question; Luka was not going to like her answer in any case. She adjusted her glasses, preparing herself mentally for the reaction that the teenager was going to have. "Some of you can freely use it, but some of you have… restrictions."

"Restrictions?" Kaito raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Wait," Rin stood up, her face full of worry. "who…. who has this restriction?"

"You and Luka, Rin." Lola said, hating how she had whispered the answer to the girl's question. She had to sound authoritarian, she definitely could not look weak in front of her patient's eyes if she wanted to gain their respect.

She looked at the two named girl, both looking scared and shocked. The brunette decided to provide them with an explanation, hoping that it could have helped them to accept their situation more quickly. "You are here because of some specific reasons and you are not allowed to communicate with certain people. As you may have already guessed, I am talking about Gakupo and Len." She paused, allowing the teenagers to absorb the new information.

"What?!" Luka snapped, her arms now resting on her hips. "You can't do this! I'm not going to let you do that!"

The doctor breathed deeply, looking at the blue sapphire eyes in front of her. They expressed so much hatred and despair. Was she really the only reason she felt in that way? She couldn't be sure; after all, she didn't know Luka enough to tell. She didn't know what she had had to go through. "That is why you can't use your cellphone anymore. We can't control you if you use them, so you are gonna use the ones in the cafeteria, with someone at your side. Don't think that we want to overhear your conversations… Trust me, we don't really care about them. We just have to make sure that you are not calling either Gakupo or Len."

Rin frowned, surprising the doctor. She had expected the girl to start crying by now, but the look on her face said something completely different from her prevision. Lola had just touched Len, Rin's most precious treasure. She was upset.

"I don't understand, ma'am," she moved her head, her hair swishing around. "it doesn't make any sense. There are so many ways that I can use to talk with my brother and you can't know them all. And then, we are gonna see them in the sessions, right? We are going to talk to them in any case."

"It's a temporary thing," the black-haired explained "to see how you react. I don't want to keep it like that forever." The two seemed to calm down a little. "Now, you girls follow me. Kaito remain here and do not move for any reason." She looked at him in the eyes, her expression extremely serious. She then made motion to the girls to follow her.

They walked in the corridor for what seemed an eternity, once in a while meeting someone and politely introducing themselves, at least Rin. Luka and Meiko looked more annoyed than anything else.

They reached a door. It was a nice shade of blue, darker than Kaito's hair. Lola opened it, revealing to the girls a relatively small room, two beds and two desks. There was also a wall wardrobe and a small mirror. A small door on the side was slightly opened revealing an even smaller bathroom with the bare necessities. The predominant colour was white as the sheets that covered the bed and the rest of the furniture in the simple room. The only colourful thing was the chair, blue just like the door. At the very back of the room, next to the wardrobe, there was a small door, which was probably connected to the bathroom.

"Is that all?" Meiko entered in the room, judging every object on which she could put her gaze on. "Pretty simple. Too simple. How are we supposed to even live in here?"

Gumi stepped in the room with an extremely bizarre happiness, her skirt swishing softly around. "We have our own bathroom?" She clasped her hands together, her eyes full of joy. "That is amazing!"

The others couldn't help but stare at her, surprised by her sudden cheerful tone. They didn't know her that well, but they knew that she looked different from that morning.

The doctor surely acknowledged the change too, understanding that the girl was no longer the Rose she had talked with just a few minutes earlier. She decided to speak, avoiding in this way any possible troubles that a discussion could have caused.

"It's not much," Lola said, gazing at the confused look of the teens. "but we like to leave it up to the patients to decorate their room. This will be Rin and Luka's room."

The two girls said nothing, staring at each other silently. They did not like the idea to be together, you could say it by looking at them.

Lola held back a sigh. Well, it was not like she could do something about it. They couldn't see it, but they were perfect for each other: both around the same age and both sharing a immoral love. Yes, they would have made a great duo and she was sure that they could help each other when in need.

Lola had to carry away the now energetic Gumi. She had gladly explained that her name was Sunny and that she had no intentions whatsoever to leave Luka and Rin's room. Naturally, her capricious behaviour just made Meiko extremely annoyed, but she strangely didn't say anything about it. The doctor realised that even she wanted to get that damn tour done as soon as possible and realised that discussing would have only made the situation worse. She made no comments too when they reached her room. It was, if possible, even more bare; patients like her and Gumi were unpredictable, and so all kind of precautions were taken. They were in a separated compartment which was heavily guarded by selected specialists, all ready to act in case of emergency, and they didn't have any openable windows. Just a desk, a wardrobe and a bed, all stuck to the floor.

It took Lola ten more minutes before she was able to go back to Kaito. The blue-haired teenager was standing against a white wall, drinking what seemed to be a delicious apple juice. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"This lady passed and she asked me if I wanted it. It's for the patients anyway..." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Lola sighed. "I suppose you are not violating any rules as you are a patient, but try not to enjoy your lucky situation too much. Now follow me."

Kaito followed the doctor through the long and spacious corridor. As it had happened before with the girls, Lola would occasionally stop and talk to patients and doctors. Kaito waited patiently every time, drinking his juice every now and then.

The door to his room was blue like the girls'. Lola took out a key and opened it. The tiny room contained two beds, two desks and a large wardrobe. The rest was bare, just like in the previous bedrooms.

"There are two beds, but you will be sleeping alone. We don't want any..." she paused for a second "_accidents._" Kaito blushed, aware that Lola was referring to his bisexuality.

"You don't have to worry, ma'am" he answered, still red in face.

"I hope so" she muttered. A bell rang and Kaito jumped of surprise. "Let's go. Dinner is getting served." Lola said, exiting the room. Outside, other people were coming out of their own rooms, heading for the already noisy mess hall. Some were chatting, others walking in silence.

One boy caught Kaito's attention. He was incredibly thin, his skin so pale that Kaito could see his veins. He was not facing the blue haired teen, so Kaito could not tell how his face looked like. However, he had little hair, of a pale, sickly-looking blonde. Kaito noticed that the boy's hands were weirdly shaking. He leaned to Lola to ask her who he was, confused and worried, but the doctor quickly preceded him.

"He is Leon. He came here a couple of months ago. He was way thinner when he arrived." she whispered him.

"You mean he is anorexic?" Kaito whispered back. Lola nodded.

Almost as he had heard them, Leon turned around and looked straight in the blue eyes of Kaito. His eyes, pale blue, were sad, but his thin mouth curled up in a smile. He then turned around.

In the dining room, Kaito joined Rin, Luka and Gumi. It was not like he wanted to stay with them, he just really did not know anyone else in the facility and sitting with them seemed the best choice. Even if he was surrounded by crazy, desperate people, he still didn't want to sit by himself, as he would have felt judged. That was probably the only thing that high-school had left him. He wondered where Meiko was, but then understood that she was to eat alone in her room. Precautions were never enough.

They were silent for a while, simply eating the plain food they had been given: tamagoyaki with onions. Luka was the first to break the silence. She pointed at a table, not far away from their own.

"Doesn't that guy look exactly like your brother?" she asked.

Kaito turned to see who she was referring to. Leon was sitting with a nurse, barely eating anything. Kaito could see a small resemblance in the colour of the hair and skin, but nothing else.

"No way!" Rin said horrified. "He doesn't resemble Len at all! My Len is much more handsome!"

Luka shrugged her shoulders "Whatever you say." and kept eating her tamagoyaki in silence.

The rest of the lunch passed slowly, filled by awkward stares and deep sighs. Kaito knew that this couldn't have been avoided, as they all barely knew each other and they surely did not trust the others enough to tell them anything too personal, but he still felt bad for their situation. He wondered how Lola would have tried to break the barrier that separated them, as he doubted that his "friends" would have willingly wanted to collaborate with her.

He thought about home; they should have received the call saying that he was going to stay at the facility and that he needed them to bring clothes. His father was probably ecstatic. Kaito thought of the phrase he had always repeated him when he was younger: The Christian life is not a constant high. I have my moments of deep discouragement. I have to go to God in prayer with tears in my eyes, and say, 'O God, forgive me,' or 'Help me.'. For the first time in his life, Kaito actually understood the meaning of these words. He realised two things: the first was that these words sounded incredibly stupid coming from his father's mouth. The second was that he truly needed God more than anything at that moment. He needed God to keep him alive. He couldn't go Mad.

He quickly blessed himself, praying that everything would turn out okay.

As this happened, somewhere in the city of Hamamatsu three completely different people were going home. The first wondered, while he drove his car, what it will be of him and his love. The second thought of nothing as he walked towards the metro, heading for an unknown direction. The third was already home, curled up in her bedsheets. She stared at the wall as she thought of the day that had just passed. She was glad for it, as she had discovered that there were Mad people like her. Miku opened a small diary and wrote four words over and over again until she fell asleep, next to the five words that would have marked her existence: _less lonely, happy, Mad, Aria._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors' note:<span>**

**Well, well, well... Aren't we the most amazing writers ever ? I mean, we only made you wait what, 3 months? ****Yeah, sorry about that... We will make sure that this doesn't happen again...!**

**Aaaanyway... The amount of angst in this fic is seriously worrying... But you, sadists, seem to like it and we, the writers, love it too.**

**The world is beautiful because is weird, isn't it?**

**We kinda feel like this is a filler chapter (ALREADY), but we needed it to explain where all the next chapters will take place. Don't worry, you'll regret the peacefulness that is in this chapter very soon eheh...**

**In any case, just wanted to inform you that we are NOT native English speakers... We are just two crazy Italian fangirls that wanted to try something different and store this story. So yeah, if you see any grammar mistakes tell us! We want to get better and we need feedback for that, so any comments are truly welcomed! Also if you are familiar with any of the problems written here, and you find that they are wrongly pictured, please inform us by sending us a private message or comment below! All of our information comes from medical sites on internet, but you never know.**

**Aaaaaand the Kaito quote is not ours, so all creds go to Billy Graham!**

**F&R !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks again to the amazing FluffyYellowCake for helping out with this chapter too! How could we live without you? XD<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Len Kagamine

**Age:** 15 years old

**Appearance:** a pale, healthy teenager with light-blue eyes and long blonde hair.

**Family:** Rin Kagamine (sister), Mako Kagamine (mother), Mathis Kagamine (father)

**Background:** His parents divorced when he was only 10. He lived with his mother, forced away from his sister Rin with which he seems to have a strong bond. He recently moved to his father. He attended a public school of in the Higashinari Ward, Osaka. In that period of time he started to use various drugs and drink alcohol. He has been sent here by his father who believes that this addiction of his is unhealthy not only for him, but for his sister too.

**Personality:** Len is very closed in himself. He speaks a lot to the other patients and enjoys 'teasing' them. However he dislikes, if not hate, talking about himself in general. Furthermore any attempt of his sister talking about themselves seems to irritate him. He has however a soft spot for the latter and he is very caring towards her.

**Special characteristics/skills:** speaks three languages (Japanese, French, English)

**Mental illness diagnosed:** Unknown, but he seems to have witnessed a deep emotional trauma that could have tricked the usage of those substances. This is, however, merely an intuition, as little is known about the patient's background. He has for sure a dependence for opiates, which was probably used as a source to relieve the patient's stress or to alleviate the symptoms of an early depression - which is again only a deduction taken by his unnatural behaviour - which could have been caused by the trauma mentioned earlier.

**Comments:** His attitude is a major problem and I believe that he will obstruct his way to health.

* * *

><p>Two nurses came to pick up the brunette girl from her room the evening after. In their candid, white uniforms they almost looked like angels, while Meiko, in her red clothes, was the devil. The nurses escorted her through the same corridor she had passed the morning before. They passed various rooms and patients. These last looked at her in silence, trying to figure out what her problem was and why was she here. After all, she looked extremely normal. But, strangely enough, everyone looked like her here. They were just all good at hiding themselves. However, true to her spirit, Meiko gave them a metal middle finger and walked on.<p>

The room she was lead to was the one from the previous day. As she entered, she was blinded by the bright white of it. Why did they have to choose such an annoying colour? The room was already too bright, it surely didn't need it. Did they want everyone to become blind or what? She stepped inside, making a mental note to have a talk with the designer of the building. Her eyes focused on the empty chairs that had been left untouched from their previous meeting the day before, and widened as she realised that she was all by herself.

"The others will be joining you soon." said one of the nurses in what seemed to be an annoyed tone. "Wait here in the meantime."

Meiko sat on one of the chairs tapping her foot. At first it was softly, going along with the tick-tack of the room's clock. The tapping harshness increased as the time went by, making the closest chair shake each time. Meiko didn't perceive time well; a minute was worth 10 according to her clock. The brunette couldn't believe it. How dare they let her wait!? She felt herself getting angrier and angrier at those disrespectful people, her desire to make them regret what they did to her getting larger by the second. She had to wait while the others did not. Did they think that they were better than her? On what base? Her hand was now also tapping violently, leaving red signs on her pale skin, and her lips had become white because of the pressure that her teeth were putting on them. _She would have made them learn their place._

A heel noise came from the outside. Lola barged in, followed by Gumi, Luka and Rin. The girls seemed troubled, maybe because she did not like the fact that she were wearing the previous day's clothes.

"Sorry we are late, but we had a little accident.." Lola excused herself with a bright smile.

It was then that Meiko noticed Gumi's dress. It was short, shorter than the skirt that she had worn the previous day, and pink, colour that Meiko hated with a passion. It left little to the imagination, as her décolleté was almost fully visible and it was so tight that the brunette could tell where her belly button was. She was also wearing a pair of black high heels, which matched perfectly with a small handbag that rested on her hip thanks to a thin chain. Her face was painted with an excessive quantity of foundation, which made her look like she was wearing a mask, and her hair looked wild and messy. Meiko laughed at the pathetic attempt to imitate her make-up's style, noticing the black mascara and the bright lipstick on the girl's lips. Unbelievable, really. Either people dislike your style or either they copy you. Gumi had the bad luck of falling into the second category, the one hated the most by the brunette. Unoriginal people were always the worst in her opinion, and she wanted the green-haired girl to know that.

"The hell are you wearing?" she watched as the other sat down on an opposite chair than hers.

Her lips opened slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Were you not listening, little whore?"

Gumi's eyes widened, as well as everyone else's in the room.

Lola quickly entered the conversation, bringing everyone's attention on her. "Now, today is going to be really intense, so be ready to answer a lot of questions." she sat down on her spinning chair, looking at the annoyed faces of her patients. "Don't look at me like that, girls. It's going to be hard for me too, but we have to do it. I'll have to write down a lot of boring stuff in my..." she stopped. "...folders?"

The doctor wanted to scream at the realisation that she had forgotten all of her precious folders and that she had no idea of where she could have left them, but she didn't do anything. How in the world was she going to tell Meiko that she had to wait more for the session to start? She seemed already nervous, a possible delay could have caused a violent reaction that the doctor really didn't want to see. Also, the death glares that she and Gumi were throwing at each other did not indicate anything good. But she had to go and get them back, as they were necessary to start the session. She decided to make up an excuse to buy herself some time.

"Since we, punctual people, are already here, why don't we start with a small exercise?" the patients glared at her, a terribly bored and lazy expression dominating their faces. "It's called the game of silence."

"And what would that be useful for?" Luka laughed.

"Silence is an important part of our daily life, Luka." continued the black haired. "There are times in which staying silent is the best thing to do, and it's not as easy as it may sound. It allows us to reflect and see things more clearly."

The doctor was aware of the fact that the pink haired girl despised her with all of her heart, and knew that she was trying to provoke her to obtain a reaction. She had asked many times during their short walk to the therapy room about the utility of their sessions and had annoyed her with questions of which she would have never understood the answers. Lola had realized long ago that the girl probably wanted to make her feel incompetent and useless in a sad attempt to feel better. She inhaled silently. Once that you detect the problem, it becomes easier to solve it. She just had to find a nice way to transmit the message to the seventeen years old. She smiled, turning her head towards her.

She wanted to be _rude_.

"And it's also a good way to avoid conversations that you don't want to have."

She unfortunately didn't allow herself to see her reaction and hurried for the door. She opened it quickly. What she was about to do was crazy and irresponsible, but she really had no choice. Every doctor was busy at this hour, and with patients as difficult as those her folders were necessary. "I'll leave you for 5 minutes by yourselves. Let's see who wins this game, okay?"

She left the room before anyone could say a word.

* * *

><p>Rin shivered. Lola had just left them alone. Sure, she had said that it was going to be only for 5 minutes, but Meiko and Gumi were unpredictable and that time was more than enough to unleash a tragedy. She just hoped that everyone would have followed what Lola had said and kept their mouth shut.<p>

But, of course, Luka had to break that rule.

"So... When are the others gonna arrive?"

Rin gritted her teeth and looked away. She wanted an answer to that question too, but she couldn't say anything. And in any case, she really didn't know when her Len would have arrived; she just hoped that he wouldn't have been too late.

"They are late." Meiko started tapping her foot violently. Rin had seen that the day before, too, and knew that it meant that she was extremely nervous. "They are making us wait. Unbelievable."

The blonde swallowed loudly, whispering. "We are not supposed to talk, remember?"

"Rin, please." Luka said, exasperated. "Don't be annoying and break a rule once in a while."

The blue eyes of the smaller teen widened. That was rude and possibly annoying, but ignoring Luka's unkindness was the best thing to do. Rin didn't like trouble, and knew that starting a fight was not worth its consequences. _"Fight rudeness with a smile"_ always said her grandma. And so she did.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't do that, following what Lola has said is only up to you."

She heard the pink haired girl sigh at her politeness, while Gumi now decided to introduce a new topic.

"We can follow the rule after that I have an apology from.." she paused a second, as if she was trying to remember something. "Uh, Meiko."

Rin wasn't sure how, but her voice seemed different from the previous day. It was deeper, one of those voices that sound so smooth and natural that you want to hear more of them.

The now named young woman raised an eyebrow, her foot tapping even faster than before. "Excuse me?"

Gumi took a strand of her green hair, moving it between her thin fingers. "You were very rude. You owe me an apology."

_This was bad._

"I was stating a fact. I don't need to apologise for that."

_Really bad._

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

_Oh God._

As Rin feared, Meiko exploded. Her cheeks became red like her dress and she stood up so suddenly that the chair on which she was previously seated on fell. The blonde teenager didn't have the time to react, as Meiko was already in front of Gumi and gesticulated angrily while shouting at her.

"Me?! Jealous of you?! Don't make me laugh!"

The green haired answered with a smirk. "Don't worry, you wouldn't be the first one. After all," she took her breasts into her hands. "I'm younger than you and these are the same size as yours. That must be hard to accept."

Rin ignored Luka's giggles and tried to stop the two girls. "You two, stop it!"

None of the two patients listened to her, and Meiko, who had apparently had enough of Gumi's behaviour, jumped on her. The girl screamed as she fell backwards, finding herself with the brunette on top of her and ready to strangle her.

"You bitch!" she spat before attempting a punch on the other's face. But Gumi's hands were free and she managed to pull Meiko's hair just in time to make her yelp and stop the punch.

Her hands now moved to the green strands, pulling them with inhuman strength.

Rin couldn't do anything but cover her mouth with her hand, completely shocked. She _knew_ that this was going to happen, she just knew it! She did not know how to stop the two girls, as she surely wasn't strong enough to pull them apart. Luka was not helping at all; she just watched the scene with an amused look on her face. She hated that place, and seeing everyone fight just made her feel better for some reason. Maybe it was because she knew that it was Lola's fault, but she wasn't sure and she didn't care that much about it. She was not going to stop them, that was all that mattered now.

In that moment, the door opened, showing a sleepy-looking Kaito yawning and wearing the same clothes as the day before. He almost spit the apple juice that he was drinking at the sight of the two girls fighting on the ground.

"What the heck is happening here?!"

His eyes involuntarily stopped on Gumi's panties, now completely visible because of her position. He didn't even think that she could own something so provocative, let alone wear it.

He was brought back to reality by Rin's screams. "Kaito! Stop them!"

The blue haired teenager posed the tetra pak container on a chair and walked towards the girls. He then grabbed Meiko by the waist and tried to free the other girl from her deadly grasp, but the brunette did not seem to be willing to cooperate. He pulled harder. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but this was necessary.

"Don't get involved, blue boy!" the brunette shouted. "This is only between me and this bitch over here!"

The so called "bitch" just grunted in return, gritting her teeth and pulling the other's hair harder, while Rin rushed over Kaito's side to help him.

Everyone's attention was brought again to the door. Meiko and Gumi stopped fighting, while Kaito and Rin slowly backed away from the frightening figure that stood by the entrance.

Lola looked furious. Her black eyes were wild and her hands were grasping her precious folders in a nervous, unhealthy way.

"Four minutes." she said while biting her lip to the point of making it bleed. "It took you only four minutes."

* * *

><p>The many people that were in the reception shushed as a loud noise, coming from somewhere in the facility, took them by surprise. Many eyes widened at the shouting, while others just half closed in confusion.<p>

Len entered in the latter category, as his face expressed how annoyed he was. The gum that he had started chewing little ago had already lost its flavour, showing the poor quality of it. Len was surely not in the mood of hearing someone scream. The thought of where he was forced to go was enough to make his day turn rotten, and he didn't want anything else to make his head hurt more than it already did. He had spent the whole morning shouting. His father, as usual, had 'commented' on his habits. Len couldn't say that he didn't understand what the man felt: it mustn't have been nice to know that your son did what you told him for an entire life to not do. He, however, just needed him to understand that he didn't give a shit about what he thought _and_ said.

The blonde teenager checked his jeans' pockets, searching for his phone in an act of boredom. He had been waiting for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to him thanks to the dozens of bags that he was holding. Annoyingly enough, he had had to carry them around the city along with four suitcases, each one filled with his sister's clothes and everything that she could have ever needed. Rin was forced to live into the facility's dorms, and he didn't want her to miss anything. After all, he surely didn't want to hear anyone complaining about how badly he had prepared the suitcases.

He knew that someone should have come and guided him towards the session room, or that he should have asked the receptionist for information, but he was really too lazy to do so and was curious to see what kind of people came inside the facility. Unfortunately, his research turned out to be really boring, as everyone that entered the building seemed more or less normal. The woman behind the marble desk was adjusting her red hair with one hand while checking something on the big computer on her right, and was trying to grab at the same time the phone that was ringing with the free one. The people that were seated on the comfy-looking armchairs seemed relaxed and took their time to read the newspapers that were offered by the facility. There were not a lot of people around his age, everyone was mostly between their 30s and 50s. He laughed a little. They must all have had the half age crisis.

It was then that he noticed a familiar face in that crowd. A young, round face that was still new to him: Miku's. She was sitting with her legs tightly closed and her hands hidden in her oversized sweater. Her jeans were even longer than the ones that she had worn the day before, as the teenager could not see her feet. Len raised an eyebrow, disappointed. He could have given her some style lesson. The girl hadn't noticed him yet, and the fifteen years old decided to not reveal himself, as he had no intention of trying to be nice with her.

A sudden shiver ran down his spine.

_Someone was watching him._

Len's blue orbs quickly searched around the room and found easily the source of his distress. A man around 30 years old was sitting on the opposite side of the room. It was easy to see him, as he was really tall and was wearing a yellow polo that caught the attention by itself. He had short, carefully brushed black hair and a long face, which gave him a strangely serious appearance. He had piercing, familiar blue eyes which were still intensely staring at him. They were not hostile, but they made Len uncomfortable at the point of wondering whether he had something on his light blue sweater or on his white t-shirt or not. It was only then that he realised what he was really interested in: his suitcases. He also had some with him and maybe a dozen less bags, but it was clear that he was there for his same reason. He resembled someone that he knew, Len knew it, but he couldn't figure out who. His light blue eyes watched him as he slowly got up and walked towards the blonde. Len sighed in protest. He really didn't want to talk.

A strong hand was now stretched out in front of him. "Hello, I'm Ken."

The teenager took some time to shake his hand, as he was preparing himself mentally for the conversation ahead. He didn't want to talk with this idiot, this Ken. He probably thought that they had something in common or at least something to talk about since they were in that place, waiting for the same person to do the same thing. But he was wrong. They didn't.

"Hello, my name's Len."

"It's nice to meet you, Len."

_You have faked your entire life, Len. You can do it this time too._

"Same for me."

"Say, could you be here for my same reason?"

The teenager wanted to punch him hard in the face. He already knew the answer, why did he have to ask? "It depends. What is it?"

"Well," he sat for Len's joy next to him. "I'm here to give my brother Kaito what he needs. He'll be staying here for awhile."

The blonde boy moved forward a little to have a better look at the person he was talking to. "You're Kaito's brother?"

It was true, some of his features did remind him of Kaito, but the way that they presented themselves were completely different. He had never thought that someone so pompous and rigid could be related to someone as goofy and easygoing as Kaito.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

He nodded.

"Then you must be aware already of the terrible situation that he is in." his blue orbs turned dark. "We didn't want to arrive at this, really. I'm a catechist at many schools and I know that you never stop learning and that you can always teach something new, but Kaito... He's become something that he really is not." he paused and proceeded in a softer tone. "A pervert."

Len hid his disapproval. Kaito was nothing close to a pervert. He probably hadn't even touched a girl (or boy) in _that way_ yet, you could say it by looking at him. He swallowed. He had always had a grudge against homophobic bastards. He had to change the subject before it became too personal.

"I'm here for my sister, Rin. And well, for myself, too."

Ken closed his eyes. "I see, so that's how you know Kaito." he then lowered again his tone, getting closer to Len's face. "This might be intrusive and impolite, but may I ask you why you are taking the sessions?"

_Fucking asshole._ This was intrusive and impolite, but maybe Len could have had some fun thanks to it. His faking abilities were never as good as his inventing ones, and he always found himself enjoying using the combination of the two. He directed his gaze to the floor, ready for his act.

"I don't... I don't want to talk about it."

He started pushing with his hands, which were resting on the armchair's arms, on the soft cloth with a great amount of strength that caused them to start to tremble. He then held his breath for a couple of seconds, releasing the oxygen only in short, shaky pants. It took all of his might to not laugh at the sensation of Ken's hand on his.

"I have... something that could help you." he started searching in one bag, and took out a beautiful edition of the Bible. "I don't know what happened to you, but... This might help. Sometimes giving all of our worries to someone who can understand us is the only thing that works." he grabbed Len's hands and gave him the holy book. "If you want, I could also arrange a meeting with the priest of my church. I'm sure that he could help you somehow."

Now, if he acted so compassionate he would have made the teenager almost feel bad for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry," he pushed the book away. "but I already found someone who takes away all of my worries and solves all of my problems." he smiled as innocently as he could. "The great Satan does that in exchange for my body and soul."

He saw Ken's jaw drop open, his hand reaching for his Rosary necklace instinctively.

_Yes._

Len suddenly stood up, taking all of his bags as well as the ones in Ken's grip with him. Len made sure to touch Ken's hands during the process.

"Miku!" he saw the tiny head of the girl turn towards him. "Let's go and find Lola, shall we?"

He quickly walked towards her, gently grabbing her hand, and rapidly asked directions to a nurse near her. Len turned around to look at Ken one last time. "Well, it was sure a pleasure to meet you. Let's do it again another time, okay?"

He sweetly smiled before walking away, leaving the dark haired shivering. Len lead Miku into the room where their session was being held. The latter was very puzzled about what had just happened, but was glad that Len had been there. She didn't want to ask someone for help. They would have treated her as a disabled. The two teenagers entered the room and got welcomed by shouts coming from Lola. Miku widened her eyes in surprise and hid behind her new protector, while Len kept his poker face, although he was also surprised that the doctor had already lost her patience.

Anyway, it wasn't like he cared.

Len entered room with Miku. He did not have the time to say a word, as a cheery Rin literally threw herself at him, smiling brightly while trapping him in a deadly hug and forcing him to let go of all of the bags that he was carrying.

"Len!" she squeaked. "I missed you so much!"

The boy didn't answer. He was too busy trying to not make his sister fall from his grasp. She was light, but he still couldn't say that it was easy to hold someone that acted like a Koala on an Eucalyptus tree. It was just after a couple of seconds of silence that he spoke, as he had understood that Rin would have not left him alone without him saying hi.

"Hi Rin. How are you doing?"

Miku left his side and went to sit next to Lola, while Len looked around searching for a certain blue haired boy. He tossed at Kaito his bags, and sat next to his sister. Kaito looked at Len, at the bag and then back at Len.

"Emh... what?" he finally said.

"Your clothes I guess. With the best greetings from your brother Ken." Len answered slightly smirking. Kaito's face paled. He didn't like that smirk at all. Apparently Rin didn't like it either, as she looked at him sternly.

"Len, what did you do?"

He looked at her innocently. "Me? Nothing. That's very unkind of you to suspect of me, dear sister." she looked at him again. "I had a polite and interesting conversation with him" he then added smiling brightly.

Kaito was quite sure that Len's idea of a 'polite and interesting' conversation was extremely different from an actual 'polite and interesting conversation'.

The younger teenager ignored his doubtful glare and moved on, obviously followed by his sister, and sat on the free chair next to who he believed to be Gumi. He didn't even have the time to find a comfortable position that a pair of green, seducing eyes fixed on him. The coloured lips of the teenage girl open slowly as she whispered seductively.

"Hi hottie."

Len's head turned around to meet her gaze. His eyes surely enjoyed what they were looking at: she had everything in the right sizes and in the right places. His sibling understood immediately his thoughts and reacted, pinching his arm in order to punish him. The blond haired sighed. He hated when his sister understood with scary precision what crossed his mind. In some cases her weird ability had revealed itself to be quite useful, but it was mostly a pain to Len and his poor arm. This time, however, he knew that her sister's jealousy was unnecessary, as he really was not in the mood for hooking up and he would have _never_ flirted with anyone, boy or girl, with a multiple personality disorder. It was too complicated for his likes.

He just limited himself to answer with a dull "Hi."

The girl moved herself closer to the boy's face, examining every single inch of his skin. "You must be Len. I remember you from yesterday…"

Len blinked rapidly, confused. Was she that Rose or…?

"Not very talkative, are you?" she smiled brightly. "Then I'll talk for you. I'm Violet, nice to meet you." she then launched herself at him, maybe attempting a kiss, but Len dodged her sudden attack and ended up trapped in an awkward hug. He freed himself abruptly as soon as he could.

Her hand moved slowly towards his, caressing it alluringly. "I technically already know you thanks to Rose, you know?"

Len faked to understand and moved her hand away. He _really_ didn't like that and he certainly wasn't in the mood for being harrassed by some weird psycho.

"I see…"

"You are the cutest here." she leant forward, giving him a good view of her cleavage, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do." he lied. He would have done everything to get out of that situation, even by saying something as stupid as that. Rin would have probably interrogated him about it later on, but since she wasn't helping at all she just would have to accept his little lie.

"Oh, I see…" she seemed a bit deluded, fact that made the blue eyes of the teenager sparkle with excitement, but she quickly recovered her smiling expression. "Then, how about having some fun with me tonight?"

Len half-closed his eyes. _Really?_

"How about 'no'?"

"Come on, she won't know, I promise."

"I don't fucking care if she will know or not," he said while gritting his teeth, his volume high enough for the rest of the patients to hear him. "just let me be."

"You are a difficult one, uh?" she laughed, getting closer to his face one more time. "I like it. Makes everything more fun."

Len was about to punch her. He knew that everyone was watching them by now, but he didn't care.

"You stopped talking, why? You don't wanna talk to me anymore?"

One centimetre more and he would have sent her flying from her chair.

"Come on, hottie, say something. When are you coming to pick me up tonight?"

_Only one fucking centimetre._

He had already raised his fist, but he got interrupted by Luka.

"Can you please stop?" she looked calm as usual, but her posture indicated that she was tensed. "Leave him alone already."

Violet raised an eyebrow and looked at the pink haired girl, moving away from Len. "What?"

It was then that Rin stood up. If gazes could kill, then Violet would have been already in the other world.

"Shut up." she said slowly. "Leave him alone, _whore_."

Violet was obviously about to answer back at the insult, but was stopped by a worried Lola. The doctor knew how much Len meant to the younger girl, and therefore did not want to try her and see what she could have done in order to protect him.

"Stop it. All of you."

The rant that was going to follow the interruption was delayed by the opening of the door. Gakupo had entered the room panting, a bag with various papers sticking out and falling to the ground. He caught his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, but they wouldn't end the teacher conference." he said between gasps. He then went to sit next to Luka. She squeezed his hand. Lola faked to not notice. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing" Lola said briskly. She then brushed away a lock of her hair from her face and smiled. "Now that everything that had to be settled is settled and that we are all here, how about we start the session? I want to know a little more about you and your fam-" Lola got interrupted by Meiko.

"I have a question! You said we could ask any questions we wanted!" Meiko said. Lola was a little annoyed.

"Okay Meiko, ask the question."

"It's for all of you." she looked intensely at them. "Why the hell do you all have extremely weird coloured hair?!"

Everyone stared at her. She stared back.

"What? Your hair are weird. I mean, which person has blue hair?!" she said pointing at Kaito.

He looked down and wondered why everyone seemed to be having problems with him today. Lola looked at Meiko. Sure, the doctor had also questioned why her patients had funny coloured hair, but she had never thought of finding out why. It was something that had always bothered her and yet she had never really considered it. However, now that she thought about it, maybe they were linked with their past or a specific choice in their life, a major change. Maybe this could help her figure out how to help them.

"Alright, well I think we should answer Meiko's question." No one in the room moved. Of course everyone had to be difficult. She cleared her throat. "Kaito!" the blue haired teen died a little inside. "Why don't you tell us why you dyed your hair blue?" she gave him a pleading look. He sighed.

"I liked the colour." he said. He then immediately reddened and looked down.

Len scoffed. "Yeah, right. You can see it from miles away that you're lying. I mean, if you have to lie, at least do it properly." he said, removing Violet's arm from his shoulder and receiving a soft purr in protest. That personality was really pissing him off.

"The kid is right." Meiko agreed. Len gave her a pissed off look for being addressed like that. "You gotta tell us the truth. I thought you were a good Christian." she added, completely ignoring Len.

"Maybe he has a good reason to lie..." added Rin. Kaito almost wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah but he shouldn't, should he Rin? I thought we had a no lie policy in this room" Len answered back at his sister. Although Lola detested that annoying brat attitude of his, she had to admit that he was right.

She smiled at Kaito. "Come on Kaito. No one is here to judge you."

He sighed again.

"At school I was never really the popular guy. To be honest I was the complete opposite of the cool, intelligent guy. So one day I decided to change. You know, tried to become a completely different person. And the first thing I did was change my appearance." he paused for a second and looked at Lola. He really didn't want to talk about this, he was sure that everyone had noticed that already. His legs were tapping at the speed of light on the floor, and he kept gulping down because of his inexplicable dry throat. She just gave him an encouraging look, smiling kindly. "So I went and dyed my hair blonde. This made things worse. People at school would tease me even more. So I went to a supermarket to buy black hair dye so I could dye my hair black again. Unfortunately it wasn't black hair dye in the packet, there had been a mistake. It was blue dye." he paused, directing his gaze towards the ground. He didn't want to look at the others, not after his speech. "And that's the story of how I've been for a good 10 days with blue hair."

Everyone was quiet, even Len. He didn't know the guy enough, but he seemed like the type that had always something to say for the sake of making someone feel embarrassed. He felt really stupid.

Lola gave him a kind look. It was obvious that she was trying her best to not make the blue haired teen uncomfortable, and Kaito really appreciated that, but there was no way that a smile could have washed away all the shame that he was feeling at that moment.

"Well thank you Kaito for sharing this story. Who's up next? Rin?"

She wanted to make Kaito feel unimportant and not in the centre of the spotlight that he was so much afraid of. It was better if someone else spoke for now, he was too nervous.

The blonde haired teen adjusted herself on her seat and smiled sweetly at Lola.

"Well mine and Len's mum is French. That is why we have blonde hair. Mum is very pretty. She also has our blue eyes and my petite physique," she said. "but she has always liked Len the best. That's why she asked for his custody. But I wasn't mad. If had been mum I would have also chosen Len over myself." she smiled at her brother. He didn't smile back. "but anyway, mum was the best when we lived together. She baked cookies and was sweet and she taught us and dad French, although he never got the pronunciation right. I sometimes miss mum."

"Where is she now?" Lola asked, interested.

Rin's usually cheery eyes suddenly widened. The girl turned towards her brother, who had now stopped trying to keep Violet away from him at a decent distance. He seemed to completely ignore her, his ice eyes focused on his precious sibling.

_"Ne dis pas rien."_

It was curious, really. Lola had always heard that French was a sweet, seducing language. She had never thought that its smooth syllables could turn into such threatening hisses.

Rin swallowed, closing her eyes. The doctor couldn't help but notice that she had become pale and that she had started to play with the edges of her dress. Why was she so nervous?

_"Pardonnes-moi, Len, mais je dois."_

Blue confronted black in what seemed to be an infinite amount of time. Rin's lips opened just enough to pronounce what she needed to say. She seemed so afraid. "_Maman_ is at the hospital. She's in coma."

The dark haired doctor tighten the grasp on her pencil. She surprisingly found herself sincerely concerned about what had happened to the Kagamines, all the pain and the worry that they had had probably to go through.

"I'm sorry" she said.

These were things that never had a right time to happen; everyone, young or old, was equally unprepared to face such events.

Len looked at his sister angrily. "Why do you have to tell her everything? Just lie for once like blue boy attempted to!"

Lola didn't understand where all of this was coming from. As assholish Len had proven himself to be, he had always seemed very kind towards his sister. Lola deducted that it was something about their mother, something that he didn't want her to know about. She would have to investigate about her, but not know, now it was not the moment. Although she was more than sure that this matter was of dear importance to the twins, she thought that it was best if she could have had this conversation with only one Kagamine at the time. She knew that the siblings would have been too afraid to freely express themselves because of the presence of the other in other circumstances. In fact, she was quite surprised that Rin had gotten this far in a conversation that his brother clearly didn't want to have.

"But Len! The whole point of staying here is to say the truth! You said that yourself too!" Len ignored the fact that Rin was right. "Maybe if we say the truth we can get out of here faster! And also… I think..." she bit her lower lip. Her eyes were starting to water. She didn't like arguing with her brother, but she had wanted to talk about this with him for so much time and she could not allow herself to wait anymore. After all, the doctor had said that they were there to talk. "I think that you should talk about it. You… you need to get better."

_So he didn't talk about it with anyone?_ Interesting. But what had exactly happened? Had their mother been involved in an accident? Was _Len_ there? This would have, unfortunately, explained so much.

Len was about to reply, but Lola coughed violently. The doctor was intrigued by their talk, but she knew that it was better for the both of them to shut up and cool down for a while.

"You can continue your argument later. Now, who wants to go? How about you Violet?" she said to the green haired girl, ignoring the stressed teenagers.

Lola hoped that this new topic could have distracted a little the twins. Also, she was really curious to find out which one between Gumi's crazy personalities had made her change her hair green.

Violet twirled a string of her hair and gave Lola a little smile. "Well, Hurricane did this. She is a real beast. Me and the others don't like her and Gumi, they are too strong. If Gumi comes she will take control again, but just until Hurricane comes. Hurricane is the strongest and the worst. If Hurricane comes then she will not leave until she wants to. One time she stayed for over three months. We were completely destroyed, it was horrible. The relationships we had worked so hard were over in less than a week! Think of all the boyfriends she ruined! My popularity level! It was just awful! And she is also the reason why we have green hair. One day Hurricane popped up and decided that the hair colour didn't suit her, so she changed it to green. It is permanent." the smile from her face had gone away for a while, but she had regained it as easily. The change was so quick that no one had seemed to notice, no one except for two people. Lola had already noted down on her precious folder everything that the girl had said, analysing as fast as possible anything that could have helped her with her research. The blue orbs of the other person that had caught that small frown recognised it thanks to their own experience. Lying wasn't easy as it seemed.

_'She is almost as fake as I am,'_ Len thought_ 'but she still needs practice.'_ If he were kind enough he would have helped her, but that was clearly not the case.

"But it's alright. I mean, this hairstyle and hair colour really suits me, don't you think Len-kun?" she said batting her eyelashes and using that sexy, tempting voice of hers.

"...Really does" he said. She wanted to play a game, didn't she? He liked to play games, so why not join in? Rin on his other side said nothing, but Len felt her piercing gaze. He turned around and sweetly smiled at her.

"Okay thank you for this story Violet. Next person?" She looked to Gakupo. His hairstyle and colour were probably the most peculiar.

He felt her watching and sighed.

"Luka wants to be an hairdresser. So she experimented on my hair her first hair dye. She made a mistake and here I am with purple hair. And my peculiar hair length is just something I've always worn. I like long hair."

Lola looked at the pink haired next to him. Her cheeks were extremely red, something that she had never expected the teenager to show so easily. Lola didn't know what she had lied about to Gakupo, but she assumed it was something regarding his hair colour.

"And I assume that you then tried hair dying your own hair Luka and failed?" Lola asked.

"No. Well, I thought I should have matched my hair colour with Gakupo's." she said smiling brightly at him. He smiled back. Lola had noticed how much they loved one another and she felt sad about them. True love was never easy.

"Well, thank you everyone for sharing these stories. I hope you are happy now Meiko? Now, shall we get on?"

"Hang on! Hang the fuck on! She didn't say why!" Meiko said pointing at Miku.

Lola sighed. "Meiko may I remind you that Miku is not talking?"

"What kind of fucking excuse is that? I want to know why she has fucking teal coloured hair! I mean, who the fuck chooses teal?"

As Meiko got angry about Miku's hair, the teal haired girl had detached a piece of paper from her notepad and she was scribbling on it. She then stood up and walked to Meiko. She bowed low and offered her the piece of paper. Everyone stared in silence. Some considered the girl crazy for confronting Meiko and waited for what she could have done, while others had already understood her intentions and admired her courage. The young therapist agreed, in fact, with the last group of people. She took off her glasses, putting them carefully on her folders. According to her file, Miku had never spoken to anyone and she had never tried to communicate in any way. And yet, there she was. Life was strange.

Startled but angry, Meiko took the piece of paper. She unfolded it, Miku in front of her.

_'It is not my hair.'_

Meiko read it a couple of times but said nothing. She then looked into Miku's eyes. The teal haired girl gave her a small smile and hurried back to her sit. Lola cleared her throat once again.

"Well, are you happy now Meiko?" Meiko didn't answer. The doctor decided to let go. "Can we continue with today's session?" she barely finished her phrase that Len stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" he said.

"Just a second before you go" she said stopping him. He sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you about school inside the facility. This doesn't concern all of you but it is of major importance. The facility offers private group lessons to all of the patients who are still in school. The lessons are all taught by the same teacher but of course the level varies from age to age. This means that they will be starting on Tuesday" no one seemed too sad about it. Lola was surprised. She then turned to Meiko. "Meiko you will instead have a sport activity. Something to " she thought about what to say for a second "free yourself with" she concluded.

Meiko and Len snorted. What was that lady thinking?

"Alright. Can I go to the bathroom now?"

"Okay, second door to the left" she said as he left.

Len didn't allow himself to hear Meiko's complaints as he walked away from the room, the brunette's voice echoing through the whole corridor. When he had decided that he was far away enough, the boy decided to lean towards the white walls of the empty hallway, finding no comfort in their coldness.

He felt like he was burning alive.

Why did Rin have to talk about their mother? Hadn't he specifically asked her not to? He felt betrayed and hurt by his sister, thing that had left him startled for a while. It was the first time that he had felt something similar to anger towards his sibling and he hadn't been too sure of what was better to do. And so, stupidly enough, he had managed to get her mad at him. She hadn't even looked at him when he was leaving the damned session room.

She didn't deserve that. She didn't need to see him trying to flirt with that Violet, she didn't need to taste his poisonous smile.

He had fucked up. With Rin gone he was completely alone. No one was going to try to actually listen to what he had to say, no one was going to trust his word. If Rin didn't forgive him he would have been left by himself with the disappointed glares of his father and their unnerving arguments.

_He had fucked up_.

Len punched the wall, the pain travelling from his hand towards the entire length of his arm, just like a powerful vibration. He allowed himself to hiss as silently as possible as he sat on the ground, his back against the wall. It was then that he heard it again.

There was a voice that had accompanied him for the entire day. It was little at first, and he had ignored it even though it seemed desperate but convincing to him. After all, what it was offering was very appealing and it was hard to let the thought pass by, but Len had been distracted by many things and he had managed to put it aside. The thought, however, hadn't given up.

All day, at all times, it would remind him of how much he needed heroin.

"_It's been too long,_" it said "_you need to take some_."

Too long... Yes, it had. His father hadn't left him alone for a minute and he hadn't been able to take the drug.

He could take some. He could just go to the damn bathroom and inject that shit into his veins right now and no one would have been able to stop him. No one was there to prevent him from doing what his entire body was craving for. No one had the right to do that.

"_Just a little, you know? You don't need to get too high or anything, it's just to bring some sunshine in this shitty day._"

It was true; his day had been awful and his body was shaking from some reason that he really couldn't figure out. This didn't bother him, as these weird events had lost their meaning long ago. It was always a bad day, it was always time to use the drug to cheer himself up and to ease the pain, in whatever form it presented itself.

He wasn't addicted to it, was he?

The thought had actually crossed his mind countless times, but the boy had never thought that heroin could actually become the threat that terrorised him as a child. After all, how could something that helped him so much be bad for him? He was aware of the fact that he was mainly using the drug as an useful shield for the moment, something that could have been used when reality wasn't really that great, but he also felt that he could get rid of it with ease. He just needed it for a while, just until things became a bit better. Things _had_ to get better. He couldn't keep living like this.

"_There is no time for those thoughts. Just inject some already. Hell if you need it._"

He was sweating now. It wasn't cold, or warm, but there were salty drops dripping from his forehead. He couldn't do it there, someone could have seen him and he could get into trouble.

_"Don't make me laugh. You enjoy trouble, don't you?"_

Len stopped breathing. He enjoyed trouble. He loved it. The truth was that he had always preferred seeing others in that anxious situation. He had asked himself many times why he felt such the urge to see the others crying, screaming or barely standing on their feet, and he had found an incredibly simple answer to this dilemma. It was just like the domino game that he used to play with Rin all the time when they were kids.

They used to put the black dominoes vertically, one after another to create a spiral or a particular shape, waiting patiently for them to be all up to make them fall. Whenever the first piece didn't hit the others, the twins would be disappointed. What fun were some dominoes standing still? They didn't create any shape or made any noise, they had lost their purpose and had become useless. The only piece that had fallen remained alone and was laughed at, even hated by the twins. It had ruined their fun and had failed to accomplish what he was made for.

Len had begun to identify his desires with the ones of the lonely domino piece. He had fallen, while the others had stayed still.

He wanted to bring them down with him.

He wasn't strong enough to get get back on his two feet, but he had a burning desire inside him, something that allowed him to go on and show the others what the world really was. If everybody fell then he wouldn't be alone in this cruel world, would he?

He was just a sadist that hated his solitude.

Another drop of sweat touched the ground, producing what the blond found a graceful noise. Len still didn't want to believe that his definition described him entirely. There were so many more disgusting words that could have suited him better.

He held his head in his hands, shaking it violently as if he could have emptied his mind of those familiar thoughts.

_"They'll go away if you take it. You'll feel good again, just like you used to feel before."_

He had never thought that he could agree with something like that.

_"No one would even notice."_

Rin would, she would immediately notice his absence. Or better, she _would_ have. She probably did not want to see him now that he had made her mad, she was not going to go search for him. He had made it. He had sunk so low that even his sister didn't give a shit about him. A distort smile appeared on his lips, the same lips that had been shut for almost an half of our to hide his pathetic shallow breaths.

_Good job, Len._

Soft, slow steps brought forcibly the boy back to reality, his head turning violently towards their source. A woman dressed in black was at the end of the corridor, looking at him with her brown eyes. She moved her black, curly hair to the side while her big lips opened to ask him if he was okay. Len stayed silent at first, taking in as much air as his lungs allowed him to. It was time to put the mask back on. He stood up, his hands reaching for the wall so that it could support him.

"I'm just a little dizzy."

The lady came closer, confused by the boy's behaviour. She was sure that she had heard someone panting and had rushed to see who could have been in need for help, but she did not expect to find a smiling teenager instead of a crying child that could have produced, in her opinion, those short pants. She decided to pay it no mind.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm sure that you'll feel better after a glass of water."

The blonde simply nodded, assuming that she was an employee of the facility, and headed towards the lady, following her to what seemed to be the cafeteria. She gently asked him to wait for her while she searched for what he needed, and the boy sat alone in the white room for a couple of minutes. His glance moved from table to table, his tormented mind wondering what to do. The kind lady arrived too soon for him to find a solution and offered him a glass of water and lemon. His eyes widened at the sight of the acid fruit, allowing the lady to assist to the first sign of real happiness that he had had in a couple of days.

Lemon. He could use that.

Happy that the employee was not trying to start a conversation with him, he gulped down half of the water in the plastic glass. He guessed that she was probably used to see people in this state due to the place she worked in, and that she had also learned that sometimes it was best to not ask any questions. It was only when he stood up that she expressed her worry.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't really want to deal with her, it was better to get rid of her and find the goddamn bathroom. The teenager smiled as innocently as usual, his eyes softening in a grateful expression. "To the bathroom for a second, and then back to the session room." he grabbed the glass. "I'm feeling better now, thank you for your help."

Len assumed that he had been convincing enough, as the girl simply shrugged and wished him a nice day, going back to her work. He started to head towards the bathroom, his pace getting faster and faster as he got closer to his destination. He had almost made it, if things went as planned then he would have felt good again. The teenager put his hand in his sweater's pocket, reaching for the small, magical stone that would have saved his day. He couldn't wait to feel at peace again, floating in the air and free from the problems that haunted him. He had had enough things to deal with for the day, his mind was at a breaking point.

He rushed in the small room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He emptied his pockets, grabbing carefully a small lighter, a metal spoon, an elastic and the white, almost transparent rock that was so dear to him. He put them aside on the ground, next to the glass of water, and sat down not too far away from the objects. He smiled as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a plastic tube that contained inside an unused syringe. That had been a 'gift' from his dealer, who had wanted to help him hide the syringes, the biggest object necessary for the injections. That son of a bitch had probably feared to lose a dear client, Len knew that he was not the type that gave presents to his customers. In any case, it had been a more than welcomed gift, as he had no idea how to hide the syringes in a way that wouldn't get him hurt, and he was just glad that this little trick kept fooling his father. The man did not, in fact, check the sleeves of his son, as he thought that it was impossible for him to hide something in there. He also didn't check the boy's shoes and - thankfully - his underwear, and the teenager had soon learnt to use those two places to bring what he needed outside, where he then moved everything in his pockets for his own comfort.

The blonde swallowed, his throat dry even though he had drank not too long ago, and started preparing what was necessary for the injection. He opened the plastic tube with religious attention, afraid that an unlucky oversight could have ruined everything. He took the syringe, admiring the shiny surface of its needle, and the glass, while getting closer to the small sink that faced the toilet bowl. He emptied the glass, putting aside the lemon that was previously into it, and filled it again with fresh water; that liquid was going to go into his veins, he knew that he had to be careful. He watched silently as the syringe was filled with the usual amount of water, biting his lower lip to force himself to be precise on the process. He wanted it too badly, the boy knew that he could have gone crazy if he didn't take the drug as soon as possible. He therefore grabbed the metal spoon, emptying the syringe in it and putting the small stone in it as well.

The warmth that his opened lighter was producing made his hand sweat a bit, and he feared that he could have dropped the metallic object and its filling, but the liquid reached the right temperature soon enough to avoid this catastrophe. The boy took once again the syringe, filling it now with the cloudy mixture. He grabbed the lemon, squeezing some of its juice on his wrist; he didn't have a proper peroxide and he had had to improvise a bit on this part, and the teen hoped that the lemon would have been enough to disinfect his wrist area.

He moved his blond strands away from his face, looking at the thin syringe between his shaky grasp. He could feel the needle's tip pushing against his wrist's skin, willing to penetrate his flesh, and found himself enjoying the torture of the wait.

It was wrong, so very wrong. He grinned.

_What a bad boy he was._

* * *

><p><strong>Heya peeps!<strong>

**First of all, sorry from the bottom of our hearts for the extremely long and slow update! We had a few troubles with juggling writing and school work! Now we are officially on holidays and we might speed up our updates (note: might). Anyway, how are you all doing? Can you feel the angst yet? We absolutely love making our babies suffer! (no we don't but it comes natural woo)**

**Question for you: would you guys prefer MUCH shorter chapters but hopefully more frequent updates or longer chapters but, well you know our writing pace (aka hella slow updates)…?**

**Mucho love xxx**

**team procrastination :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name**: Hatsune Miku

**Age:** 16

**Appearence**: teal coloured pigtails and blue eyes

**Family:** Yoko Hatsune (mother), Takeo Hatsune (father)

**Background:** she lives in a happy family as the only child. She has attended the best schools in the country with stellar results.

**Personality:** Miku was described by her family as someone who was shy at first, yet very energetic. She loved the outdoor and enjoyed taking walks with her best friend Aria. However, due to a tragic incident in which Aria was killed, she shut down in herself. Her parents now say she barely ever goes outside, preferring to pass her time writing on a little journal of unknown content.

**Special characteristic/skill:** none shown, yet is known that she was enlisted as a possible Yale University candidate.

**Mental illness diagnosed:** Miku is not mentally ill. She is under the consequences of a grave shock which resulted in her selective muteness as a result of a PTSD.

**Comments**: Miku's selective muteness is not a peculiar consequence of shocks like the one she experienced. It however seems that she gets along with the people in the sessions and seems curious about the events that happen. Miku shows potential of getting better soon.

Profile Subject written by Drss. Lola Nishi, 25/11/2014

* * *

><p>Lola's mind was slowly processing all the information she had gathered in the past half an hour. Her neurons were connecting the puzzle pieces of the previous lives of her patients. How the earlier conversation had gone from hair colours to family relationships was unknown to her, but Lola was glad that it had gone that way.<p>

Rin and Len's family seemed the most mysterious; why had the male twin not wanted to talk about it? Was there a secret that he was keeping not only from her but also from Rin?

And then there was Kaito, who was slowly becoming an intriguing mystery. When Len had entered the room and had told him that he had conversed with his older brother, Kaito had gone paler. His fear could have been seen from miles. Was he scared that Len could have angered his older brother? But why? Lola was sure from the first time that she had met him, when he had begged her to keep him in the facility to 'cure' him, that there was something wrong with him at home. She remembered his words: '_He'll be mad_'. Who was going to be mad? Could it have been that he was talking about his older brother?

Lola was unsure whether to enquire Kaito and Rin about their families. She knew she couldn't enquire Len as he would have not collaborated at all, but his twin sister would have. It almost seemed to the doctor that she couldn't wait to talk about it for her brother's sake. She wanted the best for her brother, even though that meant spilling out his darkest secrets, Lola was sure of it.

Lola bit her lip, unsure of what to do. If she wanted to ask Rin about it, she should have done it now that her brother was away, but it did not seem to be the best moment for this. Although she would have willingly talked about her family, Len was persuasive enough not to make her and after the earlier scene Lola was sure that Rin was not going to talk about her family in front of Len. Actually, Lola was suddenly unsure that Rin was going to talk about it at all.

The doctor thought that maybe in a private session it would be easier to talk to her. She decided to leave the twins family situation for another time and concentrated her attentions on Kaito.

Her action plan was to introduce the family topic casually and just go around the room asking every patient to give a brief description of their families. This would have not only helped her to understand Kaito's family situation, but also the lives of her patients. Lola wanted to understand Gumi's personalities, mostly the infamous Hurricane that Violet was so scared of. The doctor was also genuinely curious, as she wanted to know how many other personalities there were and how many other shades of Gumi was there to meet before the real girl. And mostly, she wanted to understand _why_ they were there in the first place. Usually the multiple personality disorder came when someone suffered a deep emotional trauma, and unfortunately there was a high possibility that the green haired girl had gone through something horrible, something that had forced her to protect her fragile sanity with different personalities.

Lola wore her best smile as she casted those thoughts away and looked at her patients deep in the eyes, trying to understand their emotions. There was the obviously indifferent Meiko, defensive Luka, caring Gakupo, nervous Rin, bored Violet, closed Miku and, of course, terrified Kaito.

"Kaito, why do you look like a bear is about to eat you alive?" She asked him, perplexed.

He reddened. He didn't think that he was so readable, but luckily he wasn't the only one in the room to be so simple.

"Because whenever you do that sweet smile, you are about to ask a question and I fear the kind of questions that you could ask me," he answered looking down.

Lola swore under her breath. She hadn't realised that she was so easy to understand. Meiko chuckled and Lola gave her a look; she was probably enjoying the difficulty of the situation. That was an habit that she had to get rid off, she couldn't afford to have another Len in the room. The brunette shut up, but her face was angrier and she had also started to bite her lower lip. Lola realised her mistake, adding "do not give Meiko a look" in her mind's list, and reddened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that she hadn't made her too mad.

"You are right Kaito," she finally said. "I kind of do that. And I do have a question. I wanted to ask you if you are all willing to share some informations about your families and your previous lives, so I can understand you and help you at the best of my abilities." She saw Rin stiffen. Lola had been right to suppose that the blonde girl was going to be uncomfortable talking about the topic after the previous scene with Len. To her surprise, Violet also was looking uncomfortable, as she was muttering by herself. Was another personality going to take her place? And if it was, was it someone who wanted to collaborate with Lola or someone who was not going to?

"Okay" she said. "Meiko you can start. Just say basic stuff about your family" the brunette face was shaped in a very ugly frown. _She must hate her family_, Lola thought.

"My family is nothing special. My father is just a random douche who owns a good for nothing international company. He divorced my mother when I was very young so my mother was never a present figure in my life, and she moved to Europe with the divorce money. I think she now works for this 'haute couture' shit. She is..." Meiko thought about it for a second "she is the kind of middle aged woman who has had quite a few plastic surgeries and hangs out with guys half her age, promising them contracts for modelling. Sugar mama. And my father is a fucking perverted pedophile. Most of the girls who he brings home for me to meet are either my age or younger. But it's whatever, it's not like he is at home very often." The doctor moved a bit, getting more comfortable on her adored spinning chair. She was glad that the girl had said everything without holding back, but the therapist guessed that that was also something that was part of the girl's strong personality. Lola thought that Meiko's family situation was messed up like few families. No wonder her mental illness had developed to such extent. She had basically lived alone!

"Wow" Lola said in shock. "You have a very" she stopped herself from saying _fucked up_ "very peculiar family".

"Yeah, my family is fucked up and I fucking hate them all. They never listen to me!" Meiko said her face getting angrier.

"O-okay" Lola stuttered, suddenly getting scared that the situation could escalate to extremes. Maybe it was time to ask someone else, just to be safe. "Luka," the pink-haired eyes sharpened. "how about you tell me about your family"

"Mine is nothing special. It's me, mum, dad and my younger brother Ichiro. I also have a white cat named Yukine," she simply said with her usual nonchalance.

Lola was glad that Luka had not pulled out a phrase like '_but they don't count because my whole family is Gakupo_' followed by some intense make out with her boyfriend. She had noticed that when Luka had talked about her younger brother and her cat the teenager's eyes had sparkled. She probably missed them a lot.

"Tell me about your brother. I feel like you miss him a lot."

Luka's expression was nostalgic. "Ichiro is 12 and he is in a boarding school in the United States. He won one of those scholarships for super geniuses, so I haven't seen him in two years. We occasionally talk on the phone and text, but not as often as it used to be. My parents went to visit him last summer. They didn't bring me with them."

The teenager's face darkened and her lips sealed. Lola understood that Luka didn't want to talk anymore. The doctor therefore decided to give her attention to the pink haired girl's boyfriend, someone who had hardly spoken throughout the session.

"How about your family, Gakupo?"

"Not very special. I have both of my parents and my sister family back in Tokyo, where I come from. Here I live with my grandmother and her various animals." he said.

"Why move from Tokyo to here?" Lola asked curiously. Tokyo was a huge city, he could have easily found a job there.

"Simply because I've always loved coming here to spend my holidays with my paternal grandparents. They are my biggest inspiration. And when my grandfather passed away, just as I had finished university, I didn't want to leave my grandmother alone. They really depended upon each other. I firstly invited her to Tokyo, but she refused. So I found a job here and moved in with her." He smiled. "She is honestly the best roommate ever, especially when she bakes cakes and drinks a little too much sake" he chuckled.

Lola smiled; ignoring his 'peculiar' attraction towards people way younger than him, Gakupo was a great guy. Luka was very lucky to have him.

"That's very kind of you Gakupo." Lola said. It was weird, not finding any flaws in the teacher had somehow distressed her. Could it be that she had pictured him wrongly, affected by the immorality of his actions with Luka? The doctor decided to interrupt these thoughts, as more sessions would surely clear her ideas on the man. She was about to finally give word to Kaito when Rin's kind voice interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Miss, but it has been 45 minutes. Where is Len?"

As she finished her phrase the door of the room banged open and a young doctor with short brown hair entered, panic imprinted in his hazel eyes.

"What is it, Al?" Lola asked. _He better have an excuse for interrupting her session,_ he had already caused her enough mess with the sudden arrival of the twins.

"I think you should come to the bathroom with me," he panted, "he is one of yours."

The young woman didn't need to hear anything more. Lola stood up and left the room, her body moving on its own in a stressed rush towards the bathroom door down the corridor. She paid no attention to the seven people who were following her, as her mind was too focused on offering her the terrible possibilities of what she could have found at her destination. There was no doubt that it was Len that was in there; he had done something and her instinct told her that it wasn't anything good or light as his previous pranks. She hadn't thought too much about it at the time, but the boy had been in stress after that Rin had told her about their mother's situation. That was why she was so afraid: she did not know Len enough and therefore did not know his condition or how he responded to stress.

For all she knew, he could have even killed himself.

There was already quite a crowd of curious in front of the bathroom when Lola and the other seven patients arrived. Al quickly and efficiently made them leave, not giving them any explanations. From the bathroom door, you couldn't hear any noises. Lola was even more worried. A young woman was standing by the door in tears, and a coworker was consoling her.

"What is happening?" Lola questioned the two girls, her eyes staring at the pairs of hazel eyes. They looked back at her in terror; Lola could be terrifying if she wanted to. The nurse who was sobbing got hold of herself and answered the doctor.

"I found him in the hallway, he looked so shaken and pale and I decided to give him some water. I gave some to him, he took it and then he run for the bathroom. I thought he had to throw up or something, but then he wouldn't come out. So I got scared. I called Al." She made a gesture towards the named doctor. "I explained him what had happened. And then he asked me what the boy looked like. Then- then I don't know…!" The nurse started sobbing again.

"Al?" Lola looked at her colleague.  
>"I remembered the kid from the first time I saw him and sent it to your therapy, and I remembered your complaining on how he was not cooperating. So I did two plus two and came looking for you. What do you think?" He said.<p>

Lola was silent for a second, until a certain brown haired girl broke the silence.

"Well, are you all going to just stand here and look at a closed door?" Meiko asked everyone, slightly irritated. "Don't you have an universal key or something?"

"No," Al, ashamed, answered. "There is only one way out, and it's from the inside."

She looked at him, her upper lip slowly raising up and showing some of her pearl white teeth. She expected them to be this incompetent, but was still deluded by Lola: she had taught that she actually had some balls, but she had apparently been wrong and overestimated her.

"That means I'll have to do it myself."

She rolled up her sleeves and walked away a couple of meters. Lola looked at her horrified. Was Meiko really going to do what Lola thought? There was no way of stopping her, and the doctor knew that. Meiko was already nervous, and risking to make her have one of her crisis could have gotten one of the other patients hurt. Lola looked away, thinking that maybe if she didn't look Meiko was not going to smash down the toilet door. She prayed every god that came to her mind that the girl wouldn't be strong enough to actually knock the door down.

It was of no use, to be honest. Meiko smashed the door in one go and the noise of the collapsing door made Lola cringe. Luka shrieked and buried herself in Gakupo's strong arms. Rin, beside her, had paled even more and hugged Gumi that was on the teen's left side. Later on, Lola would have remembered this event and find it quite ironic, as they were at each other's guts just a quarter of hour before. The green haired girl was also pale as a sheet, almost as she had seen a ghost. Kaito, on Lola's right, was crying on the floor. Lola didn't know whether the noisy fall of the door or Meiko's tremendous strength had terrified him or make him pity himself even more, but she paid it no mind. For once, there was no one commenting on his attitude. Everyone in the room was in absolute silence, disturbed only by Kaito's sobs.

It was only twenty seconds later that Meiko came back to view holding in her arms the unconscious body of Len Kagamine, and in one of her hands the syringe that the teen had used up until three minutes before. Those twenty seconds had seemed like an eternity to the doctor and her patients. However, as soon as they re-emerged from the small room, the two were surrounded by doctors and patients checking on them and how they were doing.

Meiko was slightly bruised from the impact of the door, but for the rest she was fine. In fact, she looked as if she'd never been better, with a bright, satisfacted smile and fierce posture. It was Len that was worrying. His eyes were open, his pupils small like the tip of a needle, and his lips moved a bit now and then, as if he was trying to say something. He moved a bit in Meiko's grasp, but it didn't look like he was trying to escape her strong arms.

Len was somewhere else.

His lips were curled up in a small smile, empty of any malice and his eyes, even if sick-looking, were clear. Nothing was tormenting the boy's mind at the moment, and Lola realised why the boy took the drug in the first place. Something was haunting Len, something so terrible that he needed to escape from it by dissociating from his own reality. She would have probably cried if she hadn't stopped herself from thinking about the boy's situation, focusing instead on how to help him.

His paleness and the syringe found in the bathroom by Meiko were additional worries.

Most of the doctors there present wanted to visit him, to see what kind of drugs he had used in the bathroom, even though it was pretty obvious that he had injected himself some heroin. It was almost as Len was a new animal at the zoo and everyone wanted to see it, touch it, be able to say that they had done something for him.

In the general chaos of doctors arguing between each other and patients and curious people trying to catch a glimpse of it, Lola gestured her patients to follow her outside of the chaos. Meiko who for the moment was being ignored, due to the fighting of the doctors, followed them undisturbed still carrying the unconscious boy. The doctors were about to argue with her and order to stay where she was, but one of her glances was enough to put them back to their places.

Once out of the chaos, she looked at Kaito and dumped the boy in his arms.

"I think it's time for you to be the man." She said, once he had recovered from the sudden adding of weight in his arms.

"Why can't Gakupo 'be a man?' Why do I have to?" He complained.

Meiko glared at him.

"Because unlike you, Gakupo is already carrying someone." She gestured to Gakupo, who was currently holding Luka next to him. The purple-haired smiled gravely, seconding the girl.

Kaito had no choice.

"My future husband!" Violet's exasperated voice interrupted for Kaito's joy their conversation. "Somebody help my husband!"

"That's what we want to do, you whiny bitch!" Luka spat, holding tightly at Gakupo's jacket. It was pretty clear to Lola that Luka didn't take well any stressful situation, as she had become extremely nervous and aggressive.

The doctor's eyes fell on Rin. She had been afraid to do so at first, as she expected her to have a hysteric crisis, but the girl had limited herself to stare at one indefinite point, her eyes blank and cornered by tears. That worried Lola even more; she knew that keeping something like emotional pain in for long always had the worse consequences, she would have to talk with Rin later to make sure that she was alright.

Lola walked down the hall, her hair moving along every one of her steps.

For being a very dramatic moment, it was actually quite funny to look at. There was the blue haired kid, red faced for the enormous effort he was making carrying the blonde teen (which honestly wasn't that heavy at all) and for the embarrassment of the previous event. Next to him was the brunette girl, cursing at him for being '_a complete fucking wimp that needed to grow a pair of balls and build up some muscles because there was no space in this shithole of world for complete fuck ups_." Then came the couple, hugging each other, the girl pale faced. Behind them were the 'widows'. The blonde and the green haired teens were hugging each other and were looking at Kaito with their red puffy eyes, ready to plunge at him if he dropped their precious Len. Somehow they were consoling each other's like that. Last but not least came the doctor walking by a teal coloured girl whose face could have not be deciphered. The doctor, however, was the only one with mixed feelings: it was unclear from her face whether she wanted to die, kill all of her patients or if she just wanted to run and flee the country under a false name. All of the options were appealing anyway at that moment.

She had never been _this_ unprofessional before. Her own patient, Meiko, had acted quicker than she had and found a solution in a way that, even if it was very original, had worked brilliantly. She was the one who was supposed to help these people, not the opposite. In her defense, she could say that she was still a young doctor, and before this afternoon she had yet to experience an episode like this one. Also, Al hadn't done anything to help her, and he was considered a veteran in the facility. She scoffled. Veteran or not, he was unreliable as hell.

She gestured Kaito towards a room and let him in.

"Put him on the bed," she said while holding the others patients out of the room. "I'll call a nurse to help him. You stay out of here," Lola said firmly. Rin's lip trembled, but the doctor took no notice of it. "Please go and wait by the couches near the reception."

After that, she closed the door in front of their faces and hurried to find a nurse. They remained in front of the closed door, still under shock. Slowly, they moved away from it, proceeding to where they were supposed to be.

All except for Rin.

She remained there, waiting for Lola to come back with the nurse, looking at the laid down body of her twin. He was limp, his eyes lost in the ceiling of the room. Even if she could see him, she knew that he wasn't really there. She felt a tight pain in her chest, and tears building up in her eyes, but not yet ready to be released. She felt like a night without stars, black and empty.

She felt herself almost going _Mad._

Lola came back less than two minutes later with a young nurse on her side. The latter entered the room, not paying any attention to the girl, fulfilling her duty as a nurse, checking out her brother's health coldly. Lola, on the other hand, stopped beside Rin. She seemed determined to say something, something that Rin was sure that she wasn't going to like.

"I need to call your father," Lola said, not looking at the girl in the eyes.

Rin looked up, her mouth wide opened.

"No, you can't do that! He'll kill Len," she almost shouted in terror.

Lola remained passive.

"You are minors. Your brother almost died. This is the least I can do."

"You can't! He'll never trust you again!" Rin said again, violently grabbing the doctor's sleeve.

"It is not like he trusted me before." She took Rin's hands off her sleeve. "To be honest with you, I have already called him. The receptionist is getting in contact him right now."

Rin said nothing; she felt betrayed by Lola. How _dare_ she put in danger her precious Len, the only light of her life? At that moment, the nurse exited the room, distracting the blonde girl from her anger. She whispered something to Lola, who nodded and watched as the nurse went off. Rin looked at her in panic. What was going on?

"He is going to feel better soon." Lola said to her. Rin eyes lit up. "And your father will be here in less than 20 minutes." Rin felt herself falling into a black pit. Lola huffed. "But you can go and wait with Len until he wakes up. Then you must rejoin us in the waiting room."

She then left in a hurry in search of her other patients, hoping that they had not caused any chaos in her absence, and Rin was left alone in front of the window door. She carefully opened it and slid in the room, caressing the floor with each of her step, as if she were too afraid of making too much noise. Her eyes traveled through the room, stopping on the figure lying in the hospital bed.

It took a while for Len to get up.

He was slowly trying to adjust his eyes to the bright white of the room, groaning as he shielded his vision with his arm. Rin resisted the urge to run up to him and hug him.

It took him 5 minutes before he could sit up straight and properly open his eyes. He had realised that Rin was sitting next to him and he had feebly tried to hold her hands. At that point, Rin had burst out crying again and had dived for a hug, ignoring his weakness. Len had almost fallen back down for the amount of strength that she had put in her embrace. He wondered if his sister was trying to kill him or if she was actually happy of seeing him, which could only made him smile a little.

Maybe she didn't hate him that much now.

Len felt himself patting his sister on the back. He felt nauseous and could barely talk, but he listened to his sister story, as she told him everything that happened while he was "out of it." He attempted to laugh when she recalled Meiko's breaking the door down, thing that had surprised his sister and his own self. Laughing felt wrong.

When Rin tried to ask him about what he had done, and why he had done it, he shut himself. What was he supposed to say? "_Sorry, I was so upset about our little discussion that I almost fucking killed myself?"_ No. That was stupid. He was stupid. So he just closed his eyes, turning his head away from his sibling and mumbling that he didn't want to talk about it.

Rin did not attempt again. Instead, a little disappointed in her brother's lack of thrust, she told him that they had to urgently leave for the waiting room.

He asked why.

She stood silent.

Len gulped, knowing what was coming. He prayed everything he didn't believe him to leave him alone today, to let him finish this shitty day in peace. He asked her again.

She looked at him, her rosy cheeks suddenly turning pale and told him that Lola had called their Father. He was coming to pick him up and bring him home.

Len didn't look shocked or angry. He was impassible.

"Alright," he said as he started to get up.

Rin got angry but remained composed. He couldn't be this calm. He was lying to her again. She helped him up, even when he told her not to. They then slowly walked to the waiting room, none of them daring to speak a word or looking at each other in the eyes.. His steps were still uncertain, yet he didn't want any help from his sister. In fact, he tried to stay as far away as possible from her. Looking at her hurt him.

Occasionally, Len would lean on the wall, trying to stabilize himself. He refused any attempt of help from Rin. It took them 10 minutes to reach the little waiting room. The crowd, which he vaguely remembered from that morning, was gone; there was only Lola and the rest of the patients. He feebly smiled at them as he slumped onto a couch, Rin in tow [- non so che significa ahahaha].

Lola was the only one talking, and, from the annoyed look of the others, it was obvious that she had been doing so for a long time. She had already updated the others on what was going to happen, yet she repeated it for the sake of Len, even though he didn't need that. He knew what was going to happen, she was just trying to fill in the silence.

Yet when the man entered the room, everyone held their breaths.

The man looks screamed European. His fair hair and well groomed beard fitted well with his strong jaw line. His eyes were small, yet the striking light-blue was easy to be recognized. He wore glasses. His nose was arched forward, almost like a beak, his mouth thin and straight. The frown and hardness of his face transpired anger and disappointment, as well as resignation. He looked old, a man who had lived a tough life. Nevertheless, he had a spring to his step that made his real age questionable. Lola was both intimidated and attracted by him, as he still had some kind of charm in him; the doctor could see how the twins, and especially Len, were related to him.

He barely looked at the other people present in the room. His only concern were the twins, both sitting on the sofa. Rin was still pale as a sheet, and the arrival of her father had not made the situation any better for her. She was now holding Len tightly, slightly shaking because of the look on her father's face. Rin looked down, attempting not to make eye contact with him.

She could see the disappointment in his face, and she hated it. When Len and her were still living together, she had never ever disappointed anyone, especially her father. She had always been a model student, top of her class. At school, she was in the class 1B, which already did university preparation programs. She was taking second year math courses and her fluency in English and French made her unbeatable in every language examination, strangely including kanji. This whole disappointment thing had only started recently when, because of her dad's work, they had moved from Osaka to Hamamoto.

Len on the other hand was 'used' to the feeling of disappointment, or at least Rin thought that he was.

It was true to a certain extent, but that didn't mean that he hadn't been terrified at the sight of their father. He felt like the blood in his veins had stopped flowing, becoming cold as ice, but was sweating at the same time. A strong fear, something that he had felt only once before when he had found his mother dead cold on the floor surrounded by bottles, had taken ahold of him. He knew that this time his father was truly mad. However, unlike his sister, he held his gaze. It was one last act of cockiness, true to his nature.

The man arrived in front of them. He briefly introduced himself to Lola and the patients in a perfect Japanese. Up close he looked more Japanese than Lola thought, but the European was the strongest gene anyway. Even his first name was European: _Mathis_. He didn't ask any explanations of the events. One hard look was enough so that Len stood up from the Rin's strong hug. Although he was still quite weak, it was easy to be stronger than his sister.

She looked at him in terror as he walked towards his dad, head high. No one was talking. Mathis Kagamine took his son by his left arm and practically dragged him away. There was no 'goodbye' to anyone. Lola wanted to scream at the man that Len was still fragile after the event and that he shouldn't have carried him away in such a rushing manner, but she kept silent. Some things were better not to be said.

She instead looked at Rin. The young teen was still sitting on the couch, her hands in a fist, looking down. It was obvious that she was crying. It had seemed, however, that Lola was the only one that had taken the time to look at her, checking if it she was okay. The other patients were still ipnothysed by Len's struggles to get away from his father's grip.

Rin didn't react at all. It was amazing to Lola how submissive that girl was. The doctor had almost started to wonder if the love for Len was just an excuse that hid much more to it, just like her twin's use of drugs (or at least she suspected it). Was it possible, instead, that she had not said anything, that she had purposely submitted to the law of her father in order to protect Len? To be sure that he was going to come back home safely and be able to support him? The doctor didn't know the answer to any of the questions in her brain. It was like the shock had wiped her mind blank. She woke up from her trance only when she felt the other patients looks on her. She coughed and composed herself, putting on a fake smile.

"Alright, the session is definitely over. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said in a monotone.

The patients in the room reacted silently. Meiko's face was distorted by a frown, not unusual, yet particular as she was disappointed. Gumi's personality, Violet, was angry. She murmured something about 'the stupid dad taking away her future husband,' but a simple look from Lola shut her down. Kaito was the only one who seemed torn between being happy that for once he was not in the center of the attention, that he had been relieved from the duty of carrying Len around and terrified from the events that had just occurred. Luka and Gakupo's reaction were hard to see as they kept sending worried glances at each other. She had been deeply shocked by the happening, so much that Gakupo had had to hold his own emotions for the sake of his girlfriend.

Miku's face was emotionless as usual. It was like she had not been effected at all, yet she radiated a certain depressed aura that it was impossible to understand if it was new or if it was due the events of the night.

Nevertheless, there was a quick shuffling around and the people left in a rush, some to go to their rooms in the facility and others to go back to their respective homes.

All, but Rin.

Rin was still sitting there, like she had been for the past ten minutes. She had stopped crying, and there was anger on her face. It looked almost as it was a different person, someone that the psychologist didn't recognize.

Lola did nothing, waiting for the girl to either talk or stand up and leave. She did the latter, and the doctor didn't follow her. She remained there, reflecting about the events of the day, about what to do and why do it. She also reflected on the reason she was there. She shouldn't have been there to help them. She wasn't capable of it.

She looked at Rin as she disappeared in the corridors. One step after the other, the young teen was walking towards her room in silence. It looked like she was walking towards the guillotine, as if she had reached her end. Rin's mind was also blank or better, it was full of thoughts but nothing that made logical or illogical sense.

She couldn't 'see' where she was going, but she knew where she was. She walked in a straight line, and the patients who were walking in her path had to move away. If she accidentally knocked someone, she would murmur a word of sorry without even looking at the person. Passing in front of the cafeteria, Rin felt the eyes of someone on her and she briefly looked up to see the certain blonde haired boy that Luka said that looked like Len. At that moment, she could see the resemblance to her brother: the drugged, scared version of her Len.

_She hated it. _

Rin headed for the girls corridor, looking down again. In front of her room, she took out the key to her room, politely knocking before entering. Luka was in the bathroom. Rin heard the sound of the water running down, and she supposed that the girl was showering. Rin moved towards her bed. On top of it, there were the suitcases that Len had brought her this morning. Someone must have brought them up while they were still dealing with the situation.

Pushing back the tears, she started unpacking. The first suitcase was full of clothes. Emotionless, she started putting away her clothes, in the assigned side of the wardrobe. Luka and her had discussed about it the night before. Once she was done putting away her everyday clothes, she stumbled across the bag containing her pajamas and lingerie. She thought how funny Len's face must have been when he had had to pack her underwear and bras. This thought made her giggle a little, but it didn't last long and she quickly fell back in her depressed state. The next suitcase contained her bathroom products and bathrobe. Rin put the bathroom products on her bed, waiting for Luka to exit the bathroom. The water had stopped running, but the pink haired girl didn't seem to want to get out.

It was then that Rin noticed the little pink stuffed rabbit at the bottom of her suitcase.

She remembered it clearly. It had been a present from Len when they were eight. It was originally his, a tiny little white stuffed rabbit which he had received from their paternal grandma. Rin had received a white kitten, but soon enough it had gotten lost. It was then that Len 'accidentally' put his stuffed toy in the washing-machine with their mother's coloured underwear, resulting in the stuffed animal turning to pink. After that, Len never wanted the stuffed rabbit again, as it was way too girl for him, and gave it to Rin as a present. She had kept it for all that time, carefully cleaning it and caring about it. When she saw it, at the bottom of her suitcase, she couldn't contain her tears anymore. Rin sobbed loudly, sitting down in front of her bed, tightly holding her stuffed rabbit.

It had been like this that Luka found her. The pink haired girl was feeling much better after the shower. However, at the sight of the crying girl rage built up inside the teen. She hated people who were over dramatic and just cried about everything. She kept it for herself anyway, and just screamed at her to go and take a shower. Rin didn't listen to her.

Luka dressed up and dried her hair. Rin kept crying.

She heard the bell for dinner and signaled Rin to get up to go and eat, but she didn't move. The girl stayed there and kept sobbing, hiccupping. Luka left the room, angrier than before. It was like Rin didn't want to live anymore, and Luka hated people like that. They were too tragic, too drammatic. It was like Rin had experienced the end of the world, which she clearly hadn't.

Luka went to eat. She felt better, hanging out with some girls she had met that morning during breakfast. Kaito joined her too, while Gumi, who seemed to be still in her Violet mode, left to talk (or more like flirt) with a male doctor who was was way too old for her. It seemed like the whole 'my husband' act had vanished from her mind. Luka enjoyed her meal with the girls, teasing Kaito and talking about their lives when they were not all stuck in an hospital. At the end of dinner she went back to her room. She had in her hands a tiny Panko sandwich for Rin; although the teen had frustrated her, she was not heartless.

Nothing had changed from when she was gone. Rin was still sitting in front of her bed, clutching tightly the stuffed rabbit.

Luka felt like exploding.

"This is it." She hissed loud enough for Rin to hear her. "You can't just stay there forever, like you are mourning over someone."

Rin made no motion of turning around. That only made the pink-haired girl even angrier.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She shouted..

Rin slowly faced her. Her face was extremely pale, her eyes puffy and red, and her lips dry. She looked dead. Luka continued, ignoring her appearance.

"You think that this thing really matters? That it will affect your relationship with Len or Lola or your dad or whatever? You do, don't you? You think that you are the only one that right now feels like a complete shit, the only one who has the 'right' to feel like a shit, to feel like you have failed? I know that you want to protect your brother, that you want him to get better. But I also know that your reasons are the ones of a hypocrite."

She paused.

Rin was now giving her full attention. Luka was internally gloating. Getting Rin's attention at this moment must have meant that she was doing a damn good job.

"You think that if Len is going to get better he will start loving you the same way you do, don't you?" Rin tightened the hold of the stuffed rabbit. "He won't, Rin. He won't because, it's you who is not letting him get better. I have a very scholastic French, but I understood that he didn't want you to tell Lola those things. You shouldn't have. Sure, it is also your choice to tell her about your mother, but it is also his. If he didn't want you to, you should have then kept your mouth shut about her."

"You are not fully respecting your brother. You need to let him be. I think that the doctors made a mistake putting you two in the same sessions, and I know that now Lola thinks it too. I also know that now you are going to go to another extreme, by not speaking to Len the next time you see him. And this will make you sad. This is not the way to go. You are here to get better, but even if you can't stop loving Len, you have to understand that he is a person who has problems and has to fix them and needs his space in order to do so "

Luka closed her lips, gulping loudly. Her throat was dry for how much she had talked and she was pretty sure that the entire floor had heard her, but she paid it no mind. What concerned her the worst was how nervous she had become. She wasn't interested in these people, she barely even knew them, but then why was she reacting in this way? Why did she feel that Rin had to be helped, and that it was her job to do it by opening her eyes? Maybe this was just a way for her to relieve herself from some of her stress, but from the other side, Luka knew that that wasn't true.

She cared. She cared because she had seen something in Len's dead eyes, something that had reminded her of herself.

Her blue eyes observed carefully the figure in front of her stiffen, leaving the stuffed toy on the bed with a loud sigh. Luka gasped at the sight of the teenger gripping her own hair, pulling it with strength while her feet kicked the edge of her bed. Rin had then taken a few steps, getting closer to her, aquamarine eyes wild and her teeth gritting against each other.

She was furious.

"How _dare_ you?"

Luka blinked a couple of times, confused. Rin's voice, even if still acute, was now strong and aggressive, and her fist were clenched tightly. Luka was afraid that she could have jumped at her, just like Meiko had done that morning with Gumi. She had found it funny at the time, but now she was terrified.

"You don't know anything about me, my family and my own fucking problems, but you still think that you can look down at me and judge me without even trying to understand what I have to say?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Rin had had enough. Luka, that _pute_ had really pissed her off. Fuck her grandma, fuck the whole politeness thing that she taught with such pride to all her grandchildren. That bitch needed to be put back in her place.

"You… you tell me that I'm not helping Len, uh? But you seem to have forgotten who this morning started laughing like a fucking idiot when two mentally ill girls jumped on each other with the intent of killing someone, don't you? And then you say that _I _am the hypocrite, while the real one here is you. A bitch _and_ a hypocrite. What a fucking-tastic combination, Luka, you have my congratulations."

"Do you even have an idea of what you just said? Do you know just how _wrong _it is? How do you even think that you could know Len better than I do? How can you even associate yourself to me and understand what I'm feeling? We met barely yesterday, Luka, you are in no way in a position to do that."

Luka breathed in, ready to answer back, but Rin cut her off.

"Don't think that you can defend yourself on this. You can't. You fucked up, and you _fucked up good_. So shut up and listen to me. "

"You think I'm selfish, that I cry because I feel like shit after what's happened to my brother because I'm scared that he won't love me again after this. Well, guess what, bitch? I'm crying because I can imagine how he's feeling right now, I cry because I know that he's fucking alone and that I can't be there to help him." Rin didn't want to start crying again, but she could feel tears already forming at the edges of her eyes.

"He doesn't have anyone, Luka. Since my mother died he stopped talking to all his friends and even to me. We had a decent conversation again only a whole week later. A whole fucking week of silence and crying, Luka. He couldn't even make a complete sentence after that, it took him one month. You don't know how that feels. If you knew, you wouldn't be saying all the bulshit that you've said." Her hands were trembling. She was pathetic; she couldn't even pretend to be strong. "I've seen what the silence has done to my brother. I've seen how it trapped him in something that he can't free himself from. So I'll be damned if I don't make him speak."

Luka had truly fucked up. She had used the wrong approach with Rin. It was true, she couldn't understand what the young girl was going through, but she also could understand what silence from someone dear meant. She knelt next to Rin and slowly hugged her. There was nothing that Luka could do to help her roommate and she was much too embarrassed to actually ask her to forgive her, so she had let her body speak for her. She could feel the girl's rigid body tensing even more, she could feel her trembling, she could feel her anger and her pain.

They said nothing to each other. They just stood there, until Luka could feel Rin relaxing a little. She then helped the girl stand up and lead her to the bathroom in order to take a shower. Luka patiently waited for Rin to finish her businesses and then helped her clean up the mess on her bed. Luka then forced her to eat her sandwich and sent her straight to bed.

The last words they told each other before the end of that day were 'thank you'.

After that, they both fell into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the wind.

However, not everyone was as 'lucky' as them. Not too far from their room, a green haired girl stirred in her sleep. There was a fight going on in her brain. Nine different voices argued between each other over the events of the day, while one last stood by the side dormant. The nine voices were the same, yet different. Some were agitated, other excited, some even angry. One voice, she was predominant. She spoke with a strange calm and sensuality, captivating the attention of the eight others. She proposed to send herself in again, saying that she could deal with the situation. Her motifs were extremely hypocritical, but the others didn't have to know. The other voices seemed reluctant, but at the end agreed. The face of the sleeping girl suddenly relaxed, a smile creeping up her face.

She had won once again.

* * *

><p><strong>WE ARE ALIVE! WOHOOOO!<strong>

**Okay, this took _way _too long to get finished, but hey, we are actually surprised that we managed to give it to you guys with the new year. Life's crazy and yada, yada, you don't need to know about how hard it is for us to write this quickly, it's a really boring conversation. **

**Don't worry though: from now on, chapters are going to be MUCH shorter, we promise. **

**Everyone is an asshole in this fic and we absolutely love it.**

**Aaaand as always, please leave a review and let us know what you think about this! Feel free to message us if you have any questions about the story!**

**Until next time! Ciao!**

**- Team Mepsi**


End file.
